The Quartermaines
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is the sequel to My Sweet Elizabeth. It picks up after Elizabeth being saved and the family going to Hawaii for Jason and Elizabeth's wedding. They will start on their new adventure trying to make sense of their dreams and to see if they could find out more about the lives of the people they dreamt about. I don't own these characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to My Sweet Elizabeth. The story is "The Quartermaines". They are ready to find out more about the people in the different dreams that they had. They will learn a little more about the lives of these people if they exist. Could it be just a coincidence that they had the same bad dreams or could they be past lives. Could they learn the lessons from those lives and use them to make a better life for themselves? The most important part of this is blending his family and her family to make it their family. There will be life's ups and downs as well as possible danger for the young couple. The characters are not mine, but ABC and General Hospital.

Jason, Elizabeth and their sons were packed and ready for their trip to Hawaii. This is the beginning of a new chapter in their life. Elizabeth has waited a long time to finally have a family that she could love and protect. She has wanted to feel that her sons would have the father that they have always wanted and needed. Jason wanted to be the father to her boys and Danny was going to have a great step-mother. He knew better than to think that Danny would forget his mother but she needed to be at Shady Brooke to heal.

Danny and his brothers were never going to find out what happened at Spoon Island if Jason and Elizabeth had anything to say. The problem about that is Port Charles is a small town and because of that, what happened on Spoon Island would be big news. They knew that sometime along their trip they would have to explain what happened there before going home.

The flight was a long one but having their own private jet made it a little easier. There was plenty of room for the boys to play. There were beds in the back of the plane if they wanted to take a nap. They had their laptops and video games to play with too.

Cameron and Jake had overheard some of the talk that went on between their parents and Laura. "Mom, we heard what happened on Spoon Island. What made you go there? I heard that Danny's mom wanted to kill you."

"Okay, we will take this into the back room. Jason, can you stay with Danny and Aiden? I think that I need to do this on my own and explain it to them." Jason agreed and stayed with the younger boys.

"First of all, I was in the wrong for not telling your dad first what I was going to do. The second thing is that I should have called your Uncle Nik but I thought that the text I got was from your grandmother, Laura. Sam had taken Laura's phone and texted me that one of you were missing. She didn't say who. I dropped my phone and went to Spoon Island. Your Uncle Nik and Hayden were there but you all were upstairs in the penthouse with your grandmother. Nik explained that Laura had lost her phone and called on the house phone to tell Nik that she was staying at the penthouse with you. She had got in touch with Jason so I must have been already on my way to get you. I apologized for interrupting their evening and was about to go home when Sam showed up with a gun. She forced me at gunpoint to the roof. Your father figured out where I had gone and he was already getting off the launch when he saw us on the roof. He ran up the stairs to try to stop Sam. Nik had already texted the police and they were on the grounds and some had made it to the roof too. Sam was cornered. She still had the gun but was not sure what to do. She was thinking about shooting your dad, me and herself. Your dad was very brave and told her to think about what it would do to Danny and to you boys. He wanted to make sure that she understood that she never had a chance with him that he had always loved me. She needed to know that Danny deserved to have a mother and father who put him first. She realized that it was over and handed one of the officers her gun." Jake and Cam but had tears in their eyes.

"We were so lucky that we didn't lose you last night. I am not sure what we would have done without you." She hugged her boys and they went back out into the main part of the plane.

Jake and Cam both went over to their father and hugged him.

"Thank you, dad for rescuing our mother." Jason just looked at her with tears in his eyes. She also had tears in her eyes. The plane landed once to get refueled in California and then they were on their way right to the great island of Oahu. The plane landed a few hours later. They landed on a private airstrip and their rental car. It was a Dodge Durango in a nice dark blue.

They packed up their vehicle and the house was two miles from the airstrip. They were going to meet the wedding planner the next day and see where the wedding was going to take place and the venue for the reception. It was an intimate wedding with under 25 people.

The boys loved their beach house. It was on the water and it had eight bedrooms. Most of the family was able to stay with them right at the house. The first week, the boys would have their own room but when everyone came in for the wedding the boys would have to bunk up together. There were mainly two master bedrooms. The second master bedroom would be where they boys were staying. The bedroom next to theirs, they had both Aiden and Danny in it together. They figured it would be good bonding for the brothers and it would make it easier to keep an eye on them.

"Okay. There is a directory here that has a delivery service for groceries. We will be out of the house a lot but we still will have time to spend at home and because of that we need to have groceries delivered. I need to know if there are any favorites that are needed to be on here. Danny, we want you to feel comfortable about your new arrangements and one of the main things that your dad and I would like to know are your favorite foods."

Danny went and whispered in Lizzie's ear what he wanted. He didn't want to call her mom yet and couldn't say Elizabeth so Lizzie it was. Jason loved it and so did Elizabeth. The list was made and e-mailed to the delivery company. The main grocery store was about five miles away from the company and ten away from the beach house. It was in a wonderful part of the island. It was pretty secluded and it had the mountains in the back of the property and they were right on the water. The was an in-ground swimming pool with diving board and slide. The boys could swim but Danny, was still learning. Jason knew that he would have him swimming that week.

They got ready to check out the pool. Liz put on her bikini that she had bought that past summer. Jason had seen her in it and so did the boys. The bikini that she just bought for the trip was definitely for their honeymoon.

Jason and the boys met her down at the pool. Liz was there with the sunscreen and towels. She took care of all of her boys including Jason. "You boys hold up till I get your mom. I need to make sure that she has sunscreen on too." Jason then rubbed her down and then the six of them went into the pool. Danny had on his life vest. He wanted to do the same things as his brothers but he didn't get swimming lessons like his older brothers. Aiden and Cam were taught at the Y in town. Jake learned on the island with Helena.

The boys had a blast getting their parents wet. Liz pretended that she was upset with them which made them laugh even more. They got out of the pool when the delivery van showed up. Elizabeth put on her cover-up and went to put the groceries away. Jason paid for the delivery and gave the driver a really nice tip. He then went back to the pool to watch the boys. Danny had followed Lizzie into the house making sure that his favorite foods were there.

He went over to hug Lizzie and kissed her on her cheek. "Don't tell mom, that I kissed you. I don't want to hurt her feelings. I know she is not feeling well and that is why I am with you all. I am happy about that which makes me feel bad." Lizzie tried to think of something that make him feel better but he knew that it wouldn't.

"I think I can do something to make you feel a little better. Let me set up my laptop so you can call your Grandmother, Alexis. You can then ask her about your mom. I know that you can't talk to her yet but hopefully soon."

Elizabeth called Alexis and she went to set up her laptop too. She got on there and Danny got on Lizzie's laptop. "Hi, Grandma Alexis. Daddy took me on a plane to Hawaii. You will love it here when you come next week. There are lots of flowers, birds and the ocean is right outside our door. There is a big pool and daddy is teaching me how to swim. I am sharing a room with Aiden. It is right next to Daddy and Lizzie. I am having a lot of fun but I wish that I could talk to Mommy. I know that she isn't feeling right and that she has to be better before I can talk to her."

"You are right, Danny. Kristina, Molly and I will be there in a week. We are staying at a nearby beach house and I think that maybe your dad and Lizzie will let you spend some time with us there. I will tell your mom that you are asking about her. She will be very happy about it. Tell your daddy and Lizzie, thank you for taking such good care of you. I love you, Danny. Your mother and aunts do too."

"I love you too. Tell Kristina and Molly I love them too and Grandpa Julian." Elizabeth talked to her for a few minutes, telling her about the house and where her house was too. The plane was leaving that Wednesday to pick them up. The rehearsal was Friday and the wedding was Saturday evening at sunset. Monday, everyone would be going home. That Sunday Jason and Elizabeth were going home.

Lizzie turned off her laptop and they went back to the pool. The boys wanted to check out the beach. Lizzie stayed on the shore with Aiden and Danny. The three of them were making a giant sand castle. They were having so much fun. Then it hit them. All of them. Jet lag had finally caught up with them.

They went into the house and Jason ordered pizza for everyone. The boys were in the showers getting the salt, and sand off of them. Aiden took his shower first and then Jason helped Danny in the tub. The boys were finished just in time for the pizza man to show up. Elizabeth was in the shower getting the sand and salt off of her. She made it into the kitchen just in time to get herself a slice or two of pizza before the boys had eaten it all up.

Jason ate his pizza and then got into the shower. He cleaned up and then went into the den watching cartoons with the boys and his beautiful fiancé. Then it was time to get ready for bed. They already had washed up but they needed to brush their teeth and say their prayers.

Jake and Cam had the bedrooms the farthest away from their younger brothers. They stayed up a little longer but soon were asleep too like their younger brothers. Jason and Elizabeth were both beyond tired and that made it harder for them to sleep. They went out on the balcony and watched the surf come in. The moon was shining on the water and everything was so peaceful.

The two of them stood for a little while with their arms wrapped around each other and just relaxed. It had been a long time since the two of them could just be together without any drama. They felt like they were caught up in a bad dream and finally were able to let go and feel free.

The next morning, the boys were up before their mother. Jason had gotten up with his sons and they were making breakfast. Jason had been frying bacon and put a pot of coffee on and that is what woke Elizabeth up. No bad dreams last night and she was finally feeling at peace. Jason didn't have any dreams at all and that was fine by him.

The wedding planner was going to come over to talk about wedding plans and to show the venue for the wedding. She arrived just after breakfast was finished and the dishes had been cleared off the table and put into the dishwasher.

The wedding planner had been talking to both Jason and Elizabeth to get a feel for what they wanted for their wedding day and who should be invited. The wedding planner, Holly knocked on the door and was greeted by four boys and their parents. She was thrilled that all the boys could be there for their big day.

"Hi, my name is Holly and I want you both to have the best wedding ever. I have found a couple of places that you could get married at and a venue for your reception. I have a list of caterers you can use or we can plan it for here. You have a beautiful piece of property here and the wedding would be amazing. We could set up a couple of tents on the side of the house and have everything that you need delivered here."

"That is funny that you should bring up having the wedding here. My husband to be bought the property just before we came down here for a nice vacation spot. We were thinking about having everything here. I just hope we can get the flowers, food and music here in just a few days. We have a friend of ours that is big into computers and video who is doing our photos. He will be here in the next day or so. The houses on either side of us are going to be filled with our family and friends."

Holly seemed very impressed with the couple and their plans. "I have a list of caterers who also do great wedding cakes. We have someone who does flowers and we also have a great dee jay that will get you any song that you can think of. I can bring the wedding salon to you or you can come with me this afternoon and try on some wedding dresses."

Robin, Patrick and Emma were already on their way there. Elizabeth was going to have Robin as her matron of honor and Patrick as the one who was going to walk her down the aisle. Emma was going to be the flower girl. Jason had a few surprises for Elizabeth. He got in touch with her sister, Sarah, and her grandmother, Audrey. They were both coming to the wedding and would be in that afternoon. He also talked to Steven and got him down there for her wedding. He knew that Elizabeth loved Patrick but Steven should be the one who walked her down the aisle.

"Can you bring the salon here tomorrow morning? I think that one or two of our guests will be here for the wedding." Jason was happy that the wedding was going to be on the beach so he didn't have to wear a tux.

"I would be glad to bring the salon to you tomorrow. Just send me the sizes and I will have them bring a variety over to you. If there is a certain color or style even better. The more they know what you want the easier it would be for the ladies at the salon. I have left the two of you a list of the caterers and their specialties. When the two of you know what you want, I can either come here and get it from you or you can e-mail it to me. I know that you don't have a lot of time, so I made it as easy as possible for the two of you to have the wedding that you will love. I have to go but you have my number and e-mail address. I am on my way to the bridal salon. Thank you both for your business." Holly left and Jason was happy with the plans that were being taken especially in such a short amount of time.

The property had beautiful flowers and so there would not have to be a lot of flowers brought in for the wedding. Elizabeth was just thinking a couple of bouquets, flower basket for Emma and the boutonnieres for the men. The two of them sat down and checked out the list that Holly gave them. They knew what they wanted for their cake. The food was going to be something that was easy and not to messy to eat. They decided that they wanted to have steaks, chicken and ribs for the adults. They were going to get hamburgers and hot dogs for the younger set. They wanted to have fresh fruit from the island and also some of the other native foods. The boys were just worried about the cake. They knew it had to be chocolate but what it would look like was something that they were curious about.

"Mom, what is your wedding cake going to look like? I think that since we are on the beach we should have a beach theme. It has to be chocolate, like five different kinds of it and the sea life in candy. Or something like that." Elizabeth looked at her son and knew that he was not joking.

"Okay, we know it is going to be all kinds of chocolate. I am not sure about five different kinds though. The beach theme is something I can get behind but we have to talk your dad into it. He is the one that has to agree to everything. If he likes it then it is going to happen."

Jake, Cam, Aiden and Danny ran to their father and jumped on him. "Okay, we have to have the wedding cake of mom's dreams. She won't tell you but we will. She was a gigantic cake with lots of chocolate and make it look like it is at the beach. There can be starfish, sea shells and stuff like that made out of candy. Mom also wants chocolate, lots of it. Can we do this for her?" Jason started laughing because he knew what Elizabeth would want and that was it but hyped up a bit more than what she wanted.

"Okay. I will get the cake of mom's dreams but we are going to make it look more like a grown up wedding cake but there will be chocolate. What we might do for you chocoholics is get a chocolate fountain for things to dip in it, like fruit, cookies, things like that. How does that sound for a compromise? I promise you that it will be a fun day that we will always remember. Now, who wants to go with me to pick up Robin and Patrick.

"What about Emma?" Jason laughed.

"Emma will be there too. I think that Nik, Spencer and Laura should be coming in today too. I just want you all to know how proud of you I am and that I love you all a lot. I know the younger boys will want to stay here with Mom but if you want to go, let's go."

Jake stayed with his mother but Danny wanted to go with his dad. Elizabeth had Jake and Aiden. They headed to the pool to cool off and have some fun. Elizabeth needed to get a tan to prove that she was actually here in Hawaii. She really wanted Epiphany, Felix and Sabrina to be there too. Jason had already planned for them to come down. He also talked to her brother, Steven and her sister Sarah. They were coming and her Grams too. Sabrina had the baby but with Michael coming with her, it made it easier for her to go. This also pleased Jason. Morgan and Carly were also going but not Sonny. He had things to work on while everyone was away. The numbers were a little more than Elizabeth knew but the caterers would know. It was on their property and he bought the houses on either side of him so there would be plenty of room for everyone to visit. When they stayed there just the family it would be good because of no neighbors.

Elizabeth took the boys in the pool but put a lot of sunscreen on them first. They had a lot of fun going down the slide and jumping off the diving board. She could not believe the energy the two of them had. She loved her boys that including Jason more than life itself.

Sam was locked away in Shady Brooke but not for long. She had help from her father, Julian. He didn't believe that she needed help and he had no room to judge her. He snuck her out the day her mother and sisters left for Oahu. He told her that once she was out that he couldn't help her but he did give her some cash that would get her on a plane out of Port Charles. She needed to blend in more before they realized she escaped. She wanted to be there for the wedding to stop it. She was going to get her husband back and her son. She wasn't sure how but she was going to do it.

Her father left her a car, full of gas and money in the glove compartment. There were people that she could meet that could help her get to Hawaii. He just couldn't be the one doing it because they would be watching him if she escaped. She found everything that he left her and got into the car and started heading toward the Canadian border. Once she got over the border, she would hire a plane to take her to Hawaii.

One of Julian's men went with her so she didn't look so suspicious. She called her dad from the phone he gave her and thanked him. She would be back with the men she loved and hopefully no more drama following them back from Hawaii.

Jason picked up Patrick, Robin and Emma. Cam was so excited to see Emma. The two of started talking and they were still talking when Jason showed them their rooms. Jake and Cameron were sharing a room but that was okay. Jake was a good kid brother and he knew how to keep quiet. Jason had several other pickups to make that day and he couldn't wait for Elizabeth to see them. Jason had checked out the houses on either side of them to make sure that the rooms were ready for them. He hired some staff to help with the cooking and cleaning. The housekeepers had already left but they had the houses done just perfectly.

Later that day, Epiphany, Felix, Michael, Sabrina, Carly and Morgan showed up. Jason said he had another stop to make before getting their dinner. When they got out of the rental car. Elizabeth almost passed out. She was so excited to see everyone. Sabrina had even brought her baby. Carly, Sabrina and Epiphany were there in time for when the ladies from the bridal salon showed up.

The gowns that were there for her to choose were simply gorgeous but first one she put on was the right one. It was simple but it had enough detail to catch the eye. The wedding was going to be on the beach at sunset so the gown did not have to be over the top when the setting was going to be over the top. Emma was trying on her flower girl outfit and Robin was trying on her Matron of Honor gowns when Jason received the text about more surprises for Elizabeth.

"Sweetheart, have fun but I have to go pick up some more people. Just relax we have room and you will be so happy when you see them." Elizabeth watched him leave but she was going to be in for a real shock when he got back.

Robin found her gown and now it was just waiting for the mother of the bride and groom. Her mother was not going to be there but Laura was coming to take her place. Monica was also coming over for Jason.

Audrey, Steven and Sarah also showed up that evening. Elizabeth looked at everyone there and realized that she was truly having the wedding of her dreams.

The next couple of days went by fast with the planning of the wedding. It was now time for the rehearsal and then the rehearsal dinner. The boys and Emma knew what they had to do. Patrick stepped back and let Steven be the one to walk Elizabeth to her future husband. There were more people so there were more bouquets and boutonnieres to be made.

The rehearsal went perfectly. They were getting married at sunset and so that was when they practiced. Spinelli was there and he even took pictures of the rehearsal. The dinner was a true Hawaiian luau. They had the food, and the hula girls and everyone was wearing grass skirts. Spinelli had a blast taking pictures of the luau.

The next morning everyone was asleep until after ten. The night before had been a great time and they all needed the rest for the next day. Elizabeth was in one house and Jason was staying in another. They were going all tradition for this one. The ladies from the wedding salon had picked up the women for their spa afternoon. When they got back, they would be doing the makeup and hair for the wedding party. The ceremony was starting at seven so they would be right on schedule for the sun setting. There were tiki torches on the property to give the proper feel. The tents had already been put up. The caterers were there to set up the food and the grills for the food that night.

Meanwhile, Sam and her guard, Frank were flying to Hawaii. Sam found out that her mother and sisters were already on the island and on hand for Danny when his father marries Elizabeth. The plane was heading for Oahu. It had to land in California first and refuel before getting to the island. The problem was when they landed, they had no clue where the festivities were. She hadn't spoken to her son since before going to Shady Brook. She was very angry about everything that was going on and that caused her not to think about what she really needed to do. She needed to find someone on the island that might be working for their wedding so she could know where to go. The main problem was that she didn't know the day that they were getting married. She landed on the day that they were getting married. She only had a few hours to find them but she didn't know that.

Alexis, Molly and Kristina were hanging out with Danny for the day. He loved the beach and Alexis felt comfortable knowing that he was getting treated the way he should because it was not his fault that his mother was not in her right mind. She knew that Elizabeth would be good to him but seeing them together made her feel even better. When she got on her laptop she was shocked to see that her daughter had escaped from Shady Brook. She showed her daughters and then went over to see Jason.

"Jason, we have a problem. I think that Julian helped Sam escape from Shady Brook. If she finds you here, there could be trouble. If I know my husband, he has help for wherever she needs it and I say he sent her to Canada to get a plane here. She will want to stop the wedding." Jason looked at Alexis and thanked her.

Jason then called Holly and told her about the problem and offered her more money to keep the wedding private. They did not need Sam crashing the wedding. He then thought that the best thing that he could do at the moment is just pray that Sam would not find them but he also needed a way to get her to understand that they were not happening and that she needed help so she could be a mother to Danny but this was not the way.

The ladies were back at the main house getting their hair and makeup done. Elizabeth truly looked like a princess who was about to marry her prince. Her prince did not ride a horse but a Harley. She had her hair curled and flowers entwined in it. Her makeup was light and not overdone. Her gown was like something that a Hawaiian princess would wear. She loved the style and feel of it and she looked breath taking.

Steven was ready to walk her down the beach. Robin, Sarah and Emma were ready for walk too. The boys had already down their job except the two youngest. They were walking in front of Emma with the rings. Danny was giving Jason, Elizabeth's ring and Aiden was giving Elizabeth, Jason's ring. They knew what they had to do and were ready.

The wedding march played and everyone got into place. Elizabeth finally made it to the minister and Jason was relieved. He was not going to say anything about Sam until they were married. They he would tell her about their problem. He had called Francis and Johnny O'Brien who were on their way to help him find Sam.

The minister asked who gave the bride to the groom and all four boys spoke up. She loved hearing that especially from Danny. It meant a lot to her that Danny was happy about the two of them getting married.

The minister had said a prayer for them and then Jason and Elizabeth were going to say their vows to each other.

"I, Jason promise to love and honor you. You are the one person who I trust more than anyone. I know that we had our rough patch when I found out the truth about myself but when my memories came back, I realized how much we both loved and hurt each other. You made me a better man and for that I am grateful. You put your fears aside and took care of me when everyone was saying that he shouldn't trust someone that you didn't know. I felt that connection to you the moment I opened my eyes. You are the one that I love and trust. You are my life and I am going to give you everything that you deserve and more. Thank you for trusting in me when no one else did." Elizabeth held his hand and said her vows.

"I, Elizabeth promise to love, honor and cherish you. You are my true soulmate. We have been through so much and have put each other through so much but we always come out the better for it. I know that deep in my heart you are the one that I am supposed to be with and I will love you every day till the end and then some more. I promise to give you what you have been missing in your life because you deserve that and more. Thank you for believing in me when everyone wanted you to forget me."

Jason wiped the tears from his eyes and even the minister had a few tears there. They exchanged rings and became Mr. and Mrs. Jason Quartermaine. He wanted to have his life back with no ties to either Sonny or Sam. Monica now had more tears in her eyes because she didn't know that he was going to take his name back. All the boys will now and forever have the last name Quartermaine. They kissed and the future was theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding was just finishing when Jason kissed Elizabeth for the first time as a married couple. The sun had just gone down and everyone was ready to have some fun. The tables were full of different foods but the tables were the cake and the chocolate fountain was the place where everyone could not wait to try out.

There was an area to dance in another tent. The DJ was set up there and announced the bride and groom. Everyone went up to congratulate them and told them how happy they were for them. Alexis had pulled over Jason just before the line started and told him about Sam being on the island and that she contacted her.

"I told Sam that she needed to turn herself in but she wants to see you and Danny. She thinks that you owe her that and she wants to stop the wedding. I am glad that she couldn't do that but you have to be careful she has someone with her so she is very dangerous. I have contacted the Hawaiian police and have sent them of her. I want her to be caught by them because they will keep her safe. I know if she comes here first, all bets are off."

"I want you to know that the only way that I would ever hurt Sam is if she goes after my family and that includes Danny. He is my son and I will let anyone including his mother hurt him. I will also protect my wife the same way I would protect any of my sons. She is my life and without her, I don't know what I would do. Sam, needs to know this and know that she can never have me in her life again. She needs to get help and then when she is better, she can start to have a relationship again with our son." Alexis knew that Jason was right and the fact that he didn't have someone take her out, just proved to her how much he loves his son, Danny.

The line was soon dwindled and everyone went to their tables to eat. The boys loved the food and were very excited about coming back there on vacations. It was wonderful there. Laura was going to bring Aiden, Cam and Jake back to Spoon Island with her, Nik and Spencer. Alexis was going to have Danny with her when she returned. She was going to have Julian gone before they got back. When she realized that Julian helped Sam, she lost all respect for him. His mob side was going to get them all killed someday and she couldn't take that risk anymore.

Once the dinner was over, it was time for dancing. The young couple was first on the dance floor. They danced to "We've Only Just Begun" by the Carpenters was their first song. Soon everyone had joined them on the dance floor. The reception was in full swing when it was time to cut the cake.

Jason and Elizabeth loved their wedding cake. It had three tiers. It looked like a sand castle and it had the sea life made of candy like the boys wanted. It had the chocolate like Elizabeth wanted so Jason was very happy with the cake. They cut the cake and fed it to each other.

Then it was time for the bouquet toss and garter toss. The single girls all gathered together for their chance at getting the bouquet. Elizabeth tossed the bouquet and Sabrina caught it. Then it was time for the garter. Elizabeth sat down while Jason teased her and everyone pretending not to be able to find the garter. He tickled her and she laughed making everyone else laugh.

Jason finally got the garter and was ready to throw it. The single guys gathered around and Jason tossed it. Michael caught the garter. It was fate because Sabrina and Michael loved each other and even though "Teddy" was not his child, he was going to adopt him and he would be his.

Michael took his time following his uncle's lead teasing Sabrina. She loved him so much and she was so sorry that she didn't give him a chance when she should have, she was lucky though because they had finally got out how they felt about each other and things were a lot better, not perfect but nothing in life ever is.

The reception soon winded down and everyone went to their rooms to sleep. Jason's plane was big enough to take everyone back in two stops. The first stop would drop off the Drake family and refill up there and then to Port Charles. Jason and Elizabeth would be staying behind for the next week for their honeymoon.

The next morning everyone gathered to have breakfast. The newlyweds were truly happy and hated that everyone had to leave. Their sons were finally one family and they were all Quartermaines. Diane was working on the paperwork to legally change their names to Quartermaine. The only one that didn't was Aiden. He was a Spencer and he didn't want to change his name to Quartermaine. He liked Jason a lot but he didn't want to hurt his dad's feelings. Jason understood that and told him that he knew Lucky was a good man and not to worry.

Elizabeth felt bad about not really thinking about Lucky because he really wasn't a part of any of her sons' lives even Aiden. She knew that if Aiden wanted to keep his name, she would not change that. She just wanted him to know that Jason was there if he needed him.

She was going to miss her friends and family but this is the first time that she and Jason would be alone for a while. They said their goodbyes to everyone and the grandmothers' promised to have the boys skype to them every day. Monica and Laura were going to share the boys with Alexis so the boys could bond with their brother, Danny.

It took a couple of trips to get everyone and their things to the airstrip. Elizabeth stayed with everyone there waiting till everyone had a seat on board the plane. They waved goodbye and knew that in a few days they would be back home with their sons.

Francis and Johnny were had gotten in the night before and Jason had told Elizabeth about Sam. She was scared because of what happened on Spoon Island. She didn't trust that Sam could be stopped twice. She also knew that Jason would do anything to stop Sam from hurting her. She just was not ready for to lose her husband or die herself just to make Sam happy.

They got back to their home and Johnny came over to talk to Jason. "I have news about Sam. Francis has tracked her and her guard to a little house a few miles from here. The cops are going over there to have her arrested. I don't know if you want to go down there and make sure or what you want to do."

"I am on my honeymoon with my beautiful wife. I don't want to be involved with her at all. I trust you and Francis will tell me whatever happens and that she gets safely back to Port Charles but I hope they lock her up in Pentonville with her father so she never has another chance to escape."

Johnny then left to see what was going on. Jason went and checked up on his wife who had just changed into the most amazing bikini he ever saw. "Wow! That is all I can say to that bikini. I think there are what six strands to it and it covers nothing…lol!"

"There are more strands than that but you are right about it not covering much. That is why I bought it for you and only you. Now if Johnny or Francis are on guard duty well, I guess they get a free show. But I want some time alone with you. Let's get into the pool."

Jason went and put on his swimming trunks but that was more for show than anything else. He knew that soon the two of them would be skinny dipping. Elizabeth was already in the pool with nothing on but a smile. He took over the swimming trunks and dove into the water. It felt great but more importantly, she felt great. "Come here Jay! I want to feel you inside of me, right now."

Jason went over to his Lizzy and did everything she asked him to do. The two of them were hungry for each other in ways that they didn't even know. The one thing that no one was aware of was that Sam was closer to the couple than Francis and Johnny thought. Sam had snuck out of the house without her guard. She got into one of the boats nearby and took off in it towards the beach house. She was at the house next to theirs when she pulled the boat over. Jason and Lizzy were too busy making love to have noticed Sam watching them. She had binoculars and watched them from afar. She pictured herself with Jason instead of Elizabeth. She then got mad and knew it was now or never.

She had no weapon but she knew that she could hurt Elizabeth. She knew that Jason would take her down but not kill her because of Danny. She snuck out of the house and went over to where the young couple were making love. Jason felt her before she even got close. He pushed Elizabeth out of the way and put on his trunks. She didn't even realize that Jason knew she was there. She was so intent on hurting Elizabeth.

Sam went to grab Elizabeth and fell into the pool. Elizabeth was able to get away and get inside the house for help. She called 911 and the police that were down the road were on their way to the newlyweds' home. Jason and Sam started fighting and he was able to get her to stop.

The police showed up and arrested Sam. They knew that she was to stay in jail till she was extradited. The police in Port Charles had put out a BOLO to the police there in Hawaii to be looking out for her. They called the PCPD and Dante and Nathan would soon be flying out to bring her back.

Francis and Johnny were able to give the body guard of Julian's over to the police too. The body guard did not care about Sam or her father and told them whatever they asked him. They were giving him immunity for giving the two of the up. Francis and Johnny stayed around but weren't right there with the newlyweds.

Elizabeth was a little overwhelmed with everything and just went inside to sleep. Jason soon joined her when he found out that she was safely locked up. They fell asleep in each other's arms and dreamt a dreamless sleep.

When Elizabeth woke up she knew that she wanted to know about the family that lived here in Pearl Harbor. There was a library not far from the main part of the city where they could go look for information. It opened at 9 and closed at 7. Most of the day had gone by so they decided to wait to the next day. They were going to make a day of it and check out the area.

Jason had also set up a private tour that would take them all over the island but concentrate in the Pearl Harbor area. They would be using just about every kind of transportation. They would be flying in a helicopter, going by boat, walking and also driving.

He couldn't wait to be in the middle of all the history. Elizabeth had found out that Lila had written a book about her family. She wrote about her parents' love story and how she was adopted after the Pearl Harbor attacks. Her aunt and uncle on her father's side legally adopted her and brought her back to New York. She had her mother's journal and that helped her get started. She interviewed her neighbor's that survived the war and also survivors from the ship that her father was a captain on. She knew that their lives were important and wanted everyone to know that too. She had moved back to Pearl Harbor after she retired from writing. She married and had three children, six grandchildren and one great grandchild. She loved family and in fact she was able to buy her parent's home.

Lila was having her books about Pearl Harbor reprinted and a book signing the next afternoon at the book store in Waikiki. Elizabeth could not wait to see her or get the book. Jason could see the way her face changed when she saw that she was finally going to be able to get a glimpse of one of their dreams.

The two of them settled down for the night and fell asleep with the breeze from the ocean. They left the balcony doors opened, knowing that Johnny was in the house on one side of them and Francis was in the other one.

They woke up to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. They looked out and could feel how the younger couple felt living on that island. It made them think about moving permanently out there but they needed to think a little more first.

They went down to the library and started looking up information on Captain Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Morgan. They found the obituaries on the two of them. Elizabeth read them when a little old lady around eighty looked at the young couple.

"I am sorry about starring at the two of you but you remind me of my parents when I was a little girl. I hope that I didn't scare you too much. I was just looking for some books to read this week but I forgot about the time. I am having a book signing at the book store in town."

"Are you Lila Morgan? I am sorry Lila Jones. We were looking up information on your parents. We are fascinated by the history of this area and we are not sure why." Lila looked at them and wondered, "what if". She didn't want to sound crazy but she had dreams about her parents coming back for her. She wondered if they were them.

"Yes, I am Lila Morgan Jones. I was born in New York like my parents but lived here for a short time when I was about four. My parents were killed here tragically, December 7, 1941. My father was a Navy captain and my mother was a volunteer nurse. My nanny saved me and my aunt and uncle adopted me."

"I am so sorry about your parents. This will sound crazy but my husband and I have had dreams about your parents and specifically on the day that Pearl Harbor was attacked. We dreamt about Jason on the ship and I was a nurse who was killed when one of the enemy planes crashed into the hospital that I volunteered at. I had a beautiful daughter with big blue eyes and crazy blond hair that never obeyed because of the curls. I have been wanting to go here to see if the people that we dreamed of were real or just Jason and my imagination."

Lila started to cry and she sat down at a nearby table. "I am sorry, but I dreamt of the two of you. I have been dreaming about you both since way before you were even born. I dreamt that my parents walked off together holding hands going into heaven. I always knew that they were at peace and then one day, I guess it most of been in the seventies when you both were reborn. I could see both of your childhoods. I saw when the two of you reconnected and fell apart. You have children but just got married. Am I close?"

Jason looked at Lila and felt such a kinship to her. "Can I get a hug from you? I have been wanting to meet you and see that you are okay. Thank god, we decided that we wanted to do this. Thank you, Lila. You never gave up on us, did you? You believe in us like we believe in your parents and you." Lila took it all in and realized that she needed this more than she thought.

"I will not speak about this to anyone but you. I don't want anyone to lock us up. I have been waiting to see you so I can go. I had a great life and knowing that my dreams were real and not something that I made up, well I can rest easy. My children loved hearing my stories about you. They live back in New York outside of Buffalo. I think they live in Port Charles."

Jason and Elizabeth had to laugh then. "That is where we live. I think we need to all get together so your children will know that we are real and you can meet our new family but you will always be a part of it." She smiled but knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Will I see you at the book signing today? I have a special book prepared for you and of course the other ones. This special book will tell you all the special stories that I remember you telling me and of course my aunt and uncle." Jason and Elizabeth promised to see her later that day.

They left the library and walked around the town. Later that afternoon, they went to the bookstore. They saw Lila and she gave them the books she promised. She signed it: "Thanks for everything Mom and Dad. Love your daughter, Lila

When Elizabeth read the autograph she cried. "Thank you. I love you, sweetie." It would be the last time that they saw her. She died that night peacefully in her sleep. Elizabeth and Jason felt it too and told her to have a safe journey.


	3. Chapter 3

They read the books that Lila had wrote. They found out more about their former selves and also got to see the pictures of themselves growing up. They saw their wedding pictures and the baby pictures of Lila. There were a few more that they saw and it brought tears to their eyes. When they realized the ties that Lila had to Port Charles, it made them wonder how they never crossed paths before this.

"It is strange but I think that Lila was one of the writers that I saw at the bookstore a couple of years ago. She looked at me like she had seen a ghost and I couldn't understand why. It was when you were "dead". I remember her telling me that I reminded her of her mother and that was why she looked at me that way. She was a very special person and I think that if we were not in Pearl Harbor that day we would have had a great life with her as our daughter."

The two of them were taking a private tour of Pearl Harbor and the island of Oahu. The tour was going to start soon and would be picking them up in an hour. They had a wonderful breakfast and got dressed just in time for their tour guide to ring their doorbell.

Johnny was going to go with them because he loved history too. Francis was going to take the day and relax. Jason knew that he was going to keep Johnny and Francis with him just to make him and his family feel better. They were going to have to think about where they were going to live because there wasn't any room where he lived and Elizabeth no longer had a home due to the fire.

They left with the tour guide and were taken the airstrip to get onto the helicopter. The pilot was going to show them the island first and then closer to Pearl Harbor. Elizabeth was fascinated about the helicopter and she loved the scenery below them. Jason and Johnny had as much fun watching Elizabeth then they did of actually looking at the scenery. She was like a little child and it was Christmas.

The pilot landed the helicopter near one of the mountain tops on the island. Elizabeth had her camera out and was taking pictures of the different plants and trees around them. She went over to the edge and was taking pictures of the ocean and the cliffs. She loved this trip and it made her feel so much better after what had happened this past week.

Jason, found out from the police that Sam and her guard were flown back to Port Charles and that she was safely in the police station just before they left on their tour. He had told her about Sam and it was the first time since their wedding that she could actually breathe.

They got back into the helicopter and continued their tour. They made it to Pearl Harbor and their tour guide led them to the memorial site. Jason felt the memories of that morning and he was soon crying. It took Johnny back for a moment when he saw Jason. He didn't know about the past connection because it was something that Jason and Elizabeth never shared with anyone until they met Lila. Well of course and Dr. Collins too.

"I don't remember you ever being this emotional before. It is like you know the men and women who died here personally. I guess it must be my imagination and the past week has finally caught up with you."

Jason didn't want Johnny to worry but he wasn't ready to tell him why they wanted to come here to get married or visit any of the sights. It was supposed to be like they were just visiting it because it was there. "Johnny, I am fine. I guess I got overwhelmed because of everything that has happened. It just hit me, how in such a short period of time, how many men and women were killed and wounded." Johnny looked at him but wasn't really convinced.

They also toured the city, and they found the house that they lived in. It was part of the tour. It felt strange going into the house that they saw in their dreams. The tour guide talked about the couple and also said how the daughter, Lila survived and that she wrote some books about her parents that lived and died there on December 7th.

The tour guide brought them over to where the hospital used to be and that is where it hit Elizabeth. She could feel herself go in there even though the building was no longer there. She knew the patients and the doctors that she helped that morning and how they tried to get everyone out before the plane crashed into the building. She could still see the plane plow into the building and felt the heat of the flames and then she passed out.

"Elizabeth, sweetie. Are you alright? Come on." Elizabeth was embarrassed when she came too but she knew that Jason understood. She looked over at Johnny and he was more worried than Jason was when she passed out.

The tour guide had other places for them to see but he could tell that the couple needed to go back home. "I think maybe this was too much excitement for you. I can bring you back to see the rest another day or we can refund you the money for the parts that you missed."

"No, that is fine. We don't need a refund but could you bring us back. I think the next time we take this tour; we will be bringing our boys with us. I know that they will love it too."

Johnny wanted to continue but knew that Elizabeth needed her rest. The three of them went back to the beach house and relaxed for the rest of the day. Elizabeth just wanted to go home at that point. She read about Lila's wake and she wanted to go to that. It was for the next evening and her burial was the next morning.

Jason realized what Elizabeth wanted and they offered the house for as long as the two of them wanted to stay. Johnny and Francis were ready to go back to Port Charles with them and start their new life again, working with Jason.

That evening, Jason had ordered dinner for the four of them. They sat their together and toasted each other on their new future together. "I was thinking that we have to figure out what we want to do for a living. I think that we should do something with security and construction. I love the idea of flipping homes but adding security to it would be a cool way of getting our names out there. The first place we need to flip would be our new place. We need to find a piece of land that would allow us to build and also be secure enough against anyone trying to hurt us. We need a place for these two to live too. We are staying at the Metro Court and I can put you up there till we get this place going. The good thing is that it is summer time and we don't have to worry about the hard ground in winter to start building unless we find a great flip."

The four of them talked about that for the next few hours before it was time to go to bed. Elizabeth was going to be designing the places while the men, take it down and build it back up with the right security system in it.

Johnny and Francis went up to their rooms and went to sleep. Jason and Elizabeth went out onto their balcony and took in the wonder of Hawaii. They got to put their past behind them and look forward to their future. The one thing that they didn't realize was Elizabeth was already pregnant with their daughter. There were a couple other places they wanted to check out but that would be a little later on.

They went to lie down and were soon asleep. The two of them had an awesome dream about their future. They knew what that wanted to do with their life and also that they knew they had finally found the "happily ever after".

They got up and the guys were already to go back to Port Charles. Jason had called his mother to tell them that they would be home later that day. He told them that they missed the boys and wanted to start looking for a place to live.

The plane ride was long but Jason and Elizabeth made the most of it. They started checking out the listing of the different houses for sale. They found one that was perfect for them and it was not far from where he grew up.

When the plane landed, Monica was there to pick them up and bring them to the Metro Court. She took one look at Elizabeth and realized how pale she looked. "It looks like you are coming down with something. I think that you should get some rest. If you want, I can keep the boys for a few more days till you are feeling better."

"Thank you. I think that I might just need some rest." Jason saw that the boys were taking it hard and told his mother that they would be fine. Danny was still at Alexis's house and she was going to drop him off the next day. Jake, Cam and Aiden were really excited to see their parents. The paperwork was ready for the boys and their adoption by Jason and Elizabeth. Sam was not happy with the name change but she was going to prison for a long time and so she had no say about Danny. The other one who was not changing his name was Aiden. He was a Spencer and will always be a Spencer. Lucky was not giving up on that. Jason didn't want Aiden to feel bad and so when he said he wanted to keep his name it was no problem for Aiden or Jason.

Lucky was taking Aiden for a couple of weeks to visit his new family in Ireland. He went to find himself over there and found a really nice woman who adored both Lucky and Aiden. She wrote letters to Aiden all the time, telling him what she and Lucky were doing. The three of them would soon be four when she gave birth that fall. Her name was Kelly O'Brien, was but now is Kelly Spencer. She is Johnny O'Brien's cousin.

Aiden was very lucky that he had both Elizabeth and Lucky that loved him but also their spouses too. He had spent time with Kelly and Lucky a couple years back but now that his father is settled down, Lucky wanted to spend more time with him.

They all went up to the penthouse suite and got unpacked. Elizabeth wanted to go to the wake but she wasn't up for it. She knew that Lila would understand. "I was thinking that we have a strong connection to Boston and I think that maybe the boys would like a trip there in a couple of weeks. We could go take the boys and check out the history of the city. There are so many different type of tours there but I think the one that the boys would enjoy the most is the "Duck Tour". It is a vehicle that goes on both land and on the water. I think it would be a lot of fun."

Jason just loved that she wanted to tie what they wanted to do with the boys because it would be a great way to spend the summer and also it would help the boys a lot. "I was thinking that we should take in a game at Fenway and also go to the Cape and Rhode Island. That was would be like three different times or maybe four. We would also be close to Salem too. I think that we could learn a lot about our lives in those different times. I just don't know who I can trust to tell besides you."

"No one else has to know but the two of us. It is our dreams and we will make it fun for our sons. I know that we will have to take Francis and Johnny and they will understand. It would be different if it was just one of us having the dreams but the both of us have been having the same dreams."

Jake and Cameron went over to their mother. She was looking tired and a bit sad. "Mom, are you okay. You haven't been yourself lately. I know what happened on Spoon Island but it is all over. Sam can't hurt you. I just want to see you smile again."

"Jakey, I am fine. I think that the last month or so has caught up to me but I am happy. Your father and I are married and I love him more than life. You and your brothers are all together and I know that we will find us a great house soon. We have decided that when we get things going that we are taking a trip with you boys. We are going to Boston, Salem, Cape Cod and Newport. We think that taking you boys on a history road trip would be good for you. Daddy wants to take you to see a Yankees/Red Sox game at Fenway. I am not sure if I am going to that but I might."

Jake laughed at his mother about that. "I didn't think that you liked baseball. I thought you were more a football fan. Going on the road trip to learn about our history sounds like fun. I know Cam would be for all that but I think Aiden might want to go with his dad then."

Aiden then walked into the room when he heard his brother talking about him. "I talked to dad today and he wants me to spend the summer with him. Do you mind if I go to Ireland for the next couple of months?"

"I think that it would be great for you to spend some time with your dad and Kelly. It is important for you to be able to spend time with both of your parents and since I have you for school, it would only be fair if he gets to spend time with you this summer. Maybe your father and Kelly could pick up in Boston instead of New York. We plan on going there in a couple of weeks so we could take you and meet him at the airport in Boston. I think that it would be cool to spend the 4th of July in Boston."

Aiden was happy and called his father to tell him the good news. "Let me talk to your mother okay sport." Aiden handed the phone over to his mother so she could talk to his dad.

"Hi Lucky! If you want to pick up Aiden here in Port Charles, it is fine. We plan on taking a little trip for a couple of weeks to visit New England. There is so much to do and so much history to see. I thought you could meet us at Logan Airport and pick him up there."

"That sounds great. I heard that Johnny is working with you all and I know that my wife and he are close. Is he going to be going with you on your trip?"

"Yes, he and Francis are coming with us. There is a side project that I am working on while I am there and I might need some help with the boys. Jason and I are going to be checking out some of the houses that have been flipped recently and we plan on trying that out ourselves. The guys will be the brawn and I will be the designer. They will also be putting in the security for all the homes we do."

"How about we meet at Logan on the 6th of July. We can spend a couple of days in Boston with all of you and then take Aiden back to Ireland with us. We will bring him back in time for school to start."

"That would be great. Just give us a time and place and we will meet you. Give Kelly our love and I know that Aiden is excited to be seeing Ireland. That all he talks about is spending the summer with you and seeing the country. I expect him to take a lot of pictures."

Aiden told his dad that he loved him and couldn't wait to see him and Kelly.

Danny had been a bit upset that he couldn't see his mother like he wanted too. He thought that she was sick but wondered why she was in prison and not some place to get better. He didn't want to listen to his dad or to Lizzie. He just wanted Alexis and his mother. Elizabeth knew that he needed to see a professional about this but wondered if it would be enough.

"Jason, what are we going to do about Danny? I know he is upset about his mother but I thought that he would be feeling a little bit better now. I don't know what to do? Should we postpone our trip to Boston and send him right to therapy or what?"

"Let me talk to him and we will figure this out as a family. I know you love him and want what is best for him. I think that I might need to talk to Alexis about this and then Dr. Collins?"

Jason went over to see Alexis and asked her if she saw anything different about Danny?

"I have seen a few things about him that makes me wonder if he thinks his mother is coming home sooner that she is and if she actually gets out at all. If she had just stayed at Shady Brook and learned to get over you, she might have had a chance but listening to her father, just made it a hundred times worse for her. Danny is stuck in the middle because I know if the truth came out, it would crush him. Do you want me to talk to him?'

"I am not sure what I want to do for him. He is just so young and for his mother to have done what she did, I know that even as an adult it is hard to think about but to a little boy who has always been with his mother, it has got to hurt even more."

"I heard about your trip to Boston, and I think that I can help you with that. I talked to Molly and Kristina and they would both love to go with me to Boston. This way, if you need help with Danny or if he wants to spend some extra time with us, we will be there for him. I think if he sees both of our families bonding together that it might help him. I just hope that I haven't overstepped here."

"Actually, I think that it is great. Elizabeth and I are working on a new career and we decided that we wanted to take in the history of New England and also the architecture. We plan on flipping houses and we just want something a little different than cookie cutter homes we have around here. Johnny, Francis and I will be watching over the construction as well as putting in the security for the new homes. Elizabeth will be the designer. I think that it will be a great thing for us and for the area we live in."

"Okay, I am very impressed. I am so glad that you didn't go back to being with Sonny. Danny needs you in his life more than ever since his mother won't be in it. Talk to Elizabeth about us going too and then just give us the times and places for us to meet."

Jason went back home and tried to think of a way, that they could do what they needed to do without everyone finding out why they were really going to New England.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was packed for their trip to Boston. Danny was even excited because he found out that both his grandmothers, Alexis and Monica were going with them. Jason did not feel that it was fair for them to invite Alexis without inviting his mother too. The hotel that they were staying in was not far from downtown Boston. Jason booked a block of rooms so everyone didn't have to feel too crowded. It was a pretty good deal he got considering how long the stay was and for how many rooms were needed. They booked six suites and the penthouse suite for Jason, Elizabeth and their boys. Alexis had her room close to her daughters. Monica, Francis and Johnny were a floor below the penthouse and Alexis was one floor under Monica.

They got settled into their rooms when Elizabeth had received some information about the couple in Salem. The librarian at the Salem public library would be able to help her find out some more information about the witch hunts at that time. Elizabeth called her and she was going to see her in a few days. Today was a day to get settled into the hotel and start looking for different tours for them to take. The Duck Tour was something that Elizabeth had wanted to do since she first thought about going to Boston.

One of the dreams that Elizabeth was looking forward too was the one where Eliza and James got married. She loved thinking that a picture that was painted could bring forth a story or a life like that when the painter didn't even know the person existed. The Salem one would be for another day when Alexis had Danny. The person who had the young couple killed was Sam but in a former life. The life of Eliza was with Emily and she dearly missed her best friend.

Elizabeth took a look at the different art galleries and decided that she would go to three of them. She wanted to know if the painting was real and she wanted to learn more about the woman in the painting.

She took out her cell phone and started looking up galleries in the area. There was one right down the street and she had a feeling that she knew about this gallery. "Jason, do you mind if I go check out one of the galleries down the street. I think it might be the one that Eliza Webber is in and I want to see for myself if the painting is there."

Jason understood but he didn't want her to go by herself. Molly loved art and she said that she would go with Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Molly went out of the hotel and took a stroll a couple of blocks from there to the art gallery. Elizabeth opened the door and she could sense that she was at the right place. The two of them, took in the gallery and Elizabeth went right over to the picture that she had seen in her dreams. The painting was absolutely beautiful and sad at the same time. It was on sale and at a good price. Elizabeth had put the painting to the side and asked the owner of the gallery if she knew anything about the woman in the painting.

"I can tell you that she is real and she is my great, great grandmother. She almost died trying to find her true love, James. When James found her, he took care of her and then they went to see his mother. She was doing better and that was the reason why she left the house of her best friend to begin with. They thought that his mother might die and that James needed to say good bye to her. His mother was instrumental in bringing the two of them together and she was very pleased that they married. They had three strong sons and a beautiful daughter. They lived a good life. I am proof of that. Why do you ask? Is there something about this picture that you like?"

"I love the story behind the painting. She looks so lost and afraid, that I knew there must be something more going on."

"I am glad that you like my grandmother's painting. We are still not sure who painted it because the signature says just "E."

Molly was ready to go and so Elizabeth purchased the painting and they were going to ship it to their place at the Metro Court Hotel.

Elizabeth found Jason and told him about the painting. She bought it and it was on the way home. She also told him that she met one of their great, great granddaughters. Jason smiled because this was what they wanted to do. They wanted to find out about their past lives and their families they left behind.

The next two days was the ones that the boys would never forget. Lucky was meeting Aiden the next day at Logan International Airport (Boston). He and Kelly were getting in the next morning and they were going to spend a couple of days in Boston and then they were flying back to Ireland. Aiden couldn't wait till he got to go with his dad and step-mother. He loved his mother and Jason but everyone seemed so occupied that was going to be nice to the one that got the attention.

Jason had a surprise for the boys. They were going to tour Fenway Park and get to see the Red Sox play against the Yankees. The boys were going for the Yankees but were always fascinated about Fenway Park. They had always wanted to see the Big Green Monster up close. Elizabeth was going to chill with Alexis, Monica, Molly and Kristina. Everyone was getting along on the trip and having a really good time.

The other thing that they were all looking forward too was take the Duck Tour. Elizabeth could not wait to try that out. She had read up on the tour and knew the boys would love that tour more than any other tour. Aiden asked if they could wait till Lucky and Kelly came in the next day.

I have no problem waiting for them to join us. I think that we will probably get a tour for just us alone. You just have fun with Jason and your brothers today and we will go tomorrow afternoon or maybe the next morning so your dad and Kelly can relax from their flight here. I heard that are actually leaving late tonight so maybe they will sleep their way over the Atlantic. He told me that we should meet him around 9 tomorrow morning.

Jason got the boys ready and they took the green line to Kenmore Station and then a quick walk to Fenway park. Jake and Cameron were walking ahead of their younger brothers and acted like they didn't even know them. "Jake, Cameron come back here. I need a little help with your younger brothers. I promise once we take the tour and get our seats for the game, I will let the two of your roam around some. Just help me now." Jake then took Danny's hand and Cameron took Aiden's hand. The older brothers took their jobs seriously because they knew their father was way out numbered. Their mom had a way of keeping the three boys together but with Danny it was a little different. He tried to fit in but it was hard because he was so used to going back to his mother's place after spending a couple of hours with his brothers.

Jake looked after him because they shared the same dad. He knew how hard it was to get used to being back home after being kidnapped for four years. Sometimes the parents just don't know what to do with you.

The tour was a lot of fun but the best part was watching the game with Jason. Jason, for some reason was a die-hard Sox fan but never let anyone know it because they lived in New York. They were supposed to be either a Yankees or Mets fan. The boys just loved baseball and being able to tour Fenway Park was a dream. They got to meet the players and got their autographs. They bought t-shirts and other cool things from the gift shop. They got back to the hotel early in the evening after they stopped for hamburgers and fries. Elizabeth was gone with Molly and Kristina. They were checking out Faneuil Hall and Quincy Market. They still had other places they wanted to go but Elizabeth wanted to shop for some reason. She couldn't figure out why but when she came to a certain store she felt she needed to go in there. She felt like she had been in this store. It was close to the campus that one of her previous lives had lived at. She wanted to go to Cape Cod for that adventure and also to Jamestown for another one.

The tea shop was something that held her attention. She felt like she had been in there before but shook her head and tried to stay in the present. The owner of the tea shop looked at Elizabeth liked she had seen a ghost. "I am sorry but when I first bought this shop, there were two sisters who used to come in here all the time. They were at school together and loved tea time since they were Irish. I have loved working here and I even have a picture of the sisters. I did hear the younger sister was murdered. It was truly tragic. She was young, beautiful and engaged to the sweetest guy. He used to come in here too and buy some tea for his fiancé and for himself. He loved his tea too. I am sorry, I shouldn't bore you with this."

"Actually, I would love to hear about the sisters and the young man. I have heard stories too and I always wondered what happened to the older sister. Did she ever come back here for more tea?"

"She did a few times but I heard that her sister was very upset about her sister's death and the death of her fiancé. One of my regular customers at the time told me that the older sister had a thing for her sister's boyfriend and blamed her for him turning away from her to the younger sister. It was like she was so sweet to the sister but to everyone else they knew she hated her. I think that the sister moved far away and then I heard she got mixed up with the wrong crowd and overdosed. I am not sure on all that but I guess she got what she deserved."

"I think that the family was torn apart when the truth came out. I can't imagine having a child murdered and the child's sister could be the reason it happened." Elizabeth then realized that she put something in that no one would know about.

"I guess I never really thought about it that way. The guy that raped her and murdered her and her boyfriend, I don't think they ever found him. The older sister she was so different after her sister died. It was like a light went out in her and she couldn't find it again. I think most people thought it was because her younger sister died but I don't think that."

"What do you think happened then to her. I have this feeling and maybe you do too but the light that went out was because of the younger sister's fiancé. He died because he was to tore up about seeing his fiancé dead that he didn't even try to run away from the killer. The older sister thought to get rid of the younger sister and that the boyfriend would need her and go back out with her again. She felt that she pushed things too far and lost what she really wanted, and that was her unrequited love and not her sister."

"Wow, it is almost as if you lived it. I was thinking the same thing but you seem to know more about the murder than anyone else, especially for someone who would not have even been born when it happened or even lived in this area."

"I think that I watch too many of those revenge movies and that is why I thought of it that way. Don't mind me when I start to ramble. Like you said, I am too young to even have known about the sisters, just a vivid imagination." The store clerk looked at her a little strange but that was okay until the tea she picked out was the same time that the younger sister always bought.

"That is a different type of tea. Do you have the blend in upstate New York?" Elizabeth looked at the tea and thought that she would like it. It was almost like the past wanted Elizabeth to have a part of the past without pushing too much.

"No, it just seemed like a cool brand to try. I have always loved tea and love to try different blends. This is one that calls out to me and I know that I have never tried it."

The clerk rang up the purchase and never said another word but thank you for coming in.

Elizabeth caught up to Molly and Kristina. They went to the different shops and Elizabeth found herself looking at different vintage clothing. She loved clothes from the sixties and seventies. She found herself a cool t-shirt about the Kennedys and also a tie-dye shirt and a cool long skirt. Molly found herself a cool outfit too. Kristina was more into the beads and the atmosphere. The three of them laughed and made their purchases.

The next stop was unusual because it was a children's clothing store. Elizabeth was drawn to the baby clothes, especially the little girls clothing. Molly was thinking that her being drawn to this store was a sign. Then they looked at some clothes for the boys. Molly found a cute outfit for Danny. Elizabeth purchased it along with some things for his older brothers.

It was time to head back and she felt a bit anxious but having Johnny with them made her feel a little better. She just didn't want to run into anyone from her past lives but she was going to run into one later in the week that will make her feel like she can't breathe.

They got back to the hotel and then Elizabeth made it to the couch and passed out. Monica was there at the time and helped her come back. She awoke and saw Emily. Emily had a message for her and she needed to hear it.

 _"Elizabeth, you need to breathe. Tell Jason about your time in the tea shop and the feeling that someone from that time is around the two of you. He will not know who you are but he will sense that he knows you. I know that this is a bit to take in but don't go anywhere alone. I will be with you but I can't protect you from this. I also want to tell you that you are pregnant with your little girl that you have been wanting. She will be the light of your life. Tell everyone that I love them, especially mom and Jase. I will be here for you always. Love you."_

Monica was worried and then Elizabeth opened her eyes. Jason and their boys had just come back with Francis. Jason and Monica were worried about her. "I just saw Emily. She wanted me to tell you that she is watching over us and that she loves us. She also wanted to tell me that I am pregnant with the little girl that I have always wanted."

Jason saw in her eyes that there was more to it but that Monica didn't need to know. "I think that my daughter might be right about you. Do you want to go to one of the hospitals here and see for yourself or do you want to wait till we get back?"

"I think that maybe we should bring you just in case. It is better to check out these fainting spells and if you are pregnant, then you need to get on some vitamins as soon as possible. I want you healthy for our children."

Monica knew of a hospital that was supposed to be tops and that we were in the right city for really good prenatal care. Johnny, Jason, Monica and Elizabeth took off for the Brigham and Women's Hospital. The taxi got them there in no time. Monica went to talk to one of the doctors there in the ER. He told Monica to get Elizabeth's paperwork going and that he would give her a pregnancy test and find out why she keeps passing out.

Jason filled in the paperwork while Elizabeth was getting checked out. The test came back and she was indeed pregnant. The doctors there were very efficient and prescribed some prenatal vitamins. She needed fluids and she also had to make sure that she ate and not to skip meals. She had to limit her caffeine and to stay away from stress as much as possible.

She was soon on her way back to the hotel and everyone was very excited. Elizabeth could feel both Lila and Emily up there watching over them. I guess I should say the two Lilas'.

She was ready for whatever life handed her but knowing that she had a life growing in her made her more sure that she wanted to know more about her past. Jason looked at his wife and was so blessed to being in her life.

Monica and Elizabeth had a late supper and the boys were already in bed sleeping. Monica gave her daughter in law a kiss on her forehead and went to her suite. Elizabeth went to bed with Jason. She wanted to tell him everything that happened that day but she was too tired to say anything.

She started dreaming about the young couple at the cape. She was drawn back into the dream because of meeting the older woman in the tea shop. She had a feeling that it was going to happen but what she saw scared her even more than she thought.

 _"Come on boys. We are going to be late for our trip to Cape Cod. The driver is waiting downstairs and I don't think he will wait too long. We will be staying there in Hyannis for a couple of days and hopefully spend a day at Martha's Vineyard. It is beautiful this time of year on the Atlantic Coast. Your dad found a great place for us to all vacation. Now let's go."_

 _Jason just laughed and listened to his wife. He knew that the hormones were already starting to kick in. He knew he was in for the ride of his life but would never change it. He wasn't there for her when she was pregnant with Jake so now, he was going to be able to share the whole pregnancy with her._

 _They had two vehicles take them to the place in Hyannis Port. The town is where the Kennedy Compound is at and it is a very beautiful town. They got to the house and both Jason and Elizabeth felt like they had seen it before. Just a weird feeling because they had never been to Cape Cod before this time. The house across the street looked even more familiar. Jason knew that house and so did Elizabeth._

 _The family all got settled in and Elizabeth made a call to Aiden. He had been with his father for a couple of weeks already in Ireland. They were bringing him back in a month. Lucky was taking him home to Port Charles and that way he could see his whole family while he and Kelly were there._

 _Aiden told Elizabeth and Jason all about his side trips that he had taken with his father. Kelly mainly stayed at home because she had found out that she was pregnant too. Elizabeth knew that at one point Aiden would probably want to spend more time with his father than her. The two of them said goodbye and that they loved each other._

 _Jason got the grill and cleaned it up for a cookout that night. Johnny and Elizabeth went into town and got some groceries. There were a few people strolling in the store when she came across a little old man around eighty years old. He looked at Elizabeth like he had seen a ghost. He then got mad because she still looked as beautiful as the day that he had killed her or he thought he had killed and she was looking at him like she was laughing at him._

 _"You need to go. You can't come back into my life now and try to scare me. I know I killed you. You are dead and so is your boyfriend. You need to go back to where you belong or I will have to do it again." Johnny looked at the old man like he was crazy but when he saw the fear in Elizabeth's eyes, he wondered why she was so scared of him._

 _"Elizabeth, you need to breathe. I know the old man is creepy and but what he said makes no sense. You have never been here before and so how could he know you. Let's finish up here and go home."_

 _Elizabeth got all the supplies they would need for the next few days. She also got some information about the Kennedy Compound and also on the Ferry Boat to Martha's Vineyard. She wanted to spend one day there, shopping._

 _They got back to house and Jason looked at her and then Johnny went over to talk to him._

 _"This is not going to make any sense but we saw an old man around eighty and he looked at Elizabeth like he had seen a ghost. He told her that he killed her and her boyfriend before and if he had too, he would do it again. I looked at her and she was scared. It was like she knew what he was talking about and that she should be scared of him. I thought you would want to know."_

 _"Thanks, Johnny. I will go have a talk with her. I have the grill cleaned if you want to light it up so we can eat. I will help Elizabeth get everything ready for the grill. I see that you got corn on the cob. That will be great on the grill. I appreciate everything that you are doing for my family and me." Johnny looked at Jason and left to get the grill going._

 _Jason walked over to where Elizabeth was standing. He could see in her eyes that she was scared. She had already told him about the woman in the tea shop and what she had said about both sisters. He knew that this old man was the man that killed both of them in a previous life. He was not about to let that happen a second time._

 _He wanted to see the house across the street. It was up for sale and he figured that he could see about buying it and having it torn down but that would be after he had a chance to go look into it._

 _Francis called up the realtor and she said that she would be over there early the next morning. He told Jason and he told Francis thanks for that. They got the meal going on the grill. Elizabeth, Monica and Alexis were taking care of the baked potatoes and the salad for everyone. The boys were going to have hot dogs because they were picky eaters but that just left more steak for the grown-ups._

 _Everyone got a plate and started digging into the wonderful dinner that was in front of them. There was even watermelon for dessert. Well then it would be time for ice cream. The boys had already found the beach and Francis had shown them how close they were to the Kennedy Compound. Elizabeth and Jason decided to go for a walk on the beach after everyone was settled in their rooms._

 _Jason sat down with Elizabeth on the rocks. They were looking out at the Atlantic Ocean and felt something or someone behind them. Elizabeth and Jason knew it was the old man but what they couldn't have known was that he had his grandsons with him. Two of the grandsons took Jason and held him while the other two got to have their way with Elizabeth. Jason was watching history repeat itself in a way that made he want to kill. The men all had the time with the mother to be and then the old man stabbed her in front of Jason just like he had done before. Jason was too late again. He knew his fate and he was just as overcome as he was the first time it happened. He clung to her body and told her it would be okay, I love you. We will get it right, I promise. Then the old man took his knife again and stabbed Jason to death._

The irony of the dream was too much and Elizabeth woke up screaming. Jason took her in his arms and told her that he will be taken care of and that won't happen to them again.

"I promise you Elizabeth. You will be fine. I was able to do this at Spoon Island and I will be able to do this here on Cape Cod."

Elizabeth knew that the dream was there for a reason and she knew that she had to go to Hyannis Port so she could work that dream out. She told Jason what had happened the day before and she showed him the tea she bought. They drank some and realized that they even remembered the tea. Things were happening in Boston and he loved the fact that they were able to show their sons some of the history they were never really shown before and that Jason and Elizabeth were also reliving some of their own history.

Danny wanted to stay with his grandmother Alexis and aunts while Jason and Elizabeth took Aiden to see his dad at the airport. Johnny went with them and Francis stayed with everyone else. Jason had also paid for Lucky and Kelly's suite so it would be easier for everyone under one roof.

They took the blue line to the airport and went to meet them. Aiden saw his father, Lucky and ran up to him. Jason and Elizabeth stood back to give them some time. They got their luggage and they got a cab back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky and Kelly were happy to see everyone. Aiden was on cloud nine when he saw them. Jason and Elizabeth hugged them both and showed them the way to the hotel they were all staying in. "Dad, mom has gotten us all tickets to the Duck Tour. It is going to be so cool."

Lucky hugged his son. "That sounds like fun. I can't wait to go. We will be flying out in three days to go back to Ireland. I know that you have plans for us, so let's check out Boston."

Kelly hung back with Jason, Elizabeth and her cousin, Johnny. She told him all the gossip from back home. "I want everyone to know that Johnny here was a real ladies man back home. I think that he has at least a dozen women with broken hearts. Safest place for you to be Johnny is here in the states. The family is doing well and wishes you well too."

Jason and Johnny helped everyone get into the taxi that was going to bring them to their hotel. Once they got to the hotel, the manager checked them in. "I have your key to your suite. I hope you both enjoy your stay here."

The bellboy took up their luggage to their suite. "I am going to take a nap but I think that Lucky here has plans for Aiden already. I know tomorrow is the big duck tour and I will be ready for that but my baby here is telling me to relax so I am going to listen to my baby."

Lucky and Kelly went up to their suite while everyone else went back to the penthouse.

A few hours later, Lucky knocked on the door and asked Aiden where he wanted to go. "I heard about the Segway tours. It would be a cool way to get around the city. There are a lot of places that we can check out but I think that would be a cool way to do until the Duck tour tomorrow." Lucky and Aiden said their goodbyes to everyone and the two headed out for the afternoon.

The Segway's were a great way to get around and Lucky was impressed that Aiden could find on the computer something fun like that. They toured a lot of the older neighbors and checked out the Freedom Trail. Lucky then found them a place to eat in the North Hill section of the city. That was where the best Italian food was located. They ended up back at the hotel just after dinner. Kelly was well rested from her nap and she had been hanging out with her cousin, Johnny and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth learned a lot about Johnny growing up. She now had a few stories to blackmail him with that she loved. Johnny didn't mind because he still had a few stories about Elizabeth in which to blackmail her. The day was casual and the boys had gone out with the dad and Francis. They went to check out a few of the museums and the seaport.

Monica and Alexis had their spa days with the girls. They loved the hotel and knew that if they were ever to go back to Boston that this was the hotel to stay at.

That evening everyone just hung out together. They all wanted to know how the Segway journey was for father and son. Aiden couldn't wait to tell his brothers all about it. Jason knew that now he was going to have to take the other brothers on the Segways too. Lucky told Kelly all about the places they went by and the little restaurant that they ate at in the North Hill section of Boston. The best pasta anywhere was there because the North Hill was the Italian section of town.

The next morning everyone got together and had breakfast in the restaurant downstairs in the hotel. They needed to get their energy for the day. There was a trolley taking them to the Duck tour. They headed them their tickets and all got on board. They went all over the city seeing the different areas of the Boston. They had stops at the Boston Aquarium, Boston Museum of Science and also at Faneuil Hall. The tour guide was awesome and he took great care of them. They had rented out the tour guide and duck for the whole day. It was worth every penny that Jason paid to see the look on the boys' faces. They loved everything and learned a lot about Boston. Actually everyone did. The last place was Faneuil Hall. This is where the tea shop was that Elizabeth was so attracted to the first time. She hoped that she was there but then she knew the poor old woman would freak out when she saw both her and Jason together.

"I will go this time. I think that she will freak out but she has already talked to you and now it is my turn to talk to her. Just have fun and I will be back in a few minutes."

Jason walked into the tea shop and felt like he was stepping back in time. She saw him before he saw her. He looked just the same but a little more buff than before. "I am guessing that you are the husband of the woman that I waited on a few days ago. I am not imagining you, right." Jason just smiled and knew what she was talking about.

"So I gather you believe in past lives or something like that because it could only be that because Elizabeth and I are both too young to be who you think we are. I do believe that we lived here in another time. The coincidences were too much to be anything else." He looked at her and he knew that she understood everything that he was saying.

He got the tea and she just about fainted. "I am sorry. I didn't mean anything by this, it just means that my wife has fallen in love with this brand of tea and she needs it to keep calm. She is pregnant and because it is caffeine free she can actually drink it. I can truly say that I could buy all of this brand of tea and I would probably still need more. His is my card. I will be getting in touch with you. He took her card so she knew that he wasn't playing.

"I just need to know how the two of you met again. I like to think that I could find my soulmate in my life but I am not so sure but seeing the two of you makes me wonder.

"I have always loved her in one way or another. She haunted my dreams even before I met her when she was a teenager. She had dreams about me too. We normally have them at the same time so it gets a little weird except the fact that it is true. I would start talking about my dream and she would finish it. The one here still isn't over because he is still out there. I just pray that I can fix our last life or they may not be another one for us." She just looked into his blue eyes and could see the fear in them.

"I will say a silent pray for the two of you. Here is a sample of another tea that you both liked and it is caffeine free too."

"Thank you so much. I will figure it out. Thank you for the prayers and for the tea."

Jason then walked out of the tea shop into his wife's arms. He just hung on to her and she knew what he was thinking about and she cried too.

That was when Emily came to the two of them. "Okay. You are both here feeling like you have lost the game before you even play it. I will not stand for that and the rest of our family are all looking out for you two. This has been going on for a long time and I think that you both will have the futures that you deserve. I know that you have been able to win this fate thing a time or two and you will win this one. You just have to have faith and most important thing is that you both love and trust each other. I will be watching over you both. Grandmother, grandfather and dad are here too watching over you. I met your daughter, Lila and she is watching over you too. You have so many people caring about what happens and we think that what you are doing now, is something that you need to do. I love you both. Lila Rose will be what gets you thru this. You have to be strong for your children. They need you."

Jason and Elizabeth watched Emily fade away and hugged each other. They caught up to everyone and they continued on their tour. There were a few more places to see and then the tour was over. The boys loved it because one minute you are riding on the street and the next thing you know; you are on the water. It is something that everyone would remember. There were a lot of pictures taken and everyone had a blast.

Kelly and Elizabeth were exhausted. The guys wanted to have a night on the town. Lucky, Jason, Johnny and Francis were going to hit up some of the bars in town. The women were okay so that means tomorrow night us girls are going out. We need some fun too.

The boys were hanging out watching moving in the penthouse suite. The women were trying to find some fun things for them to do. It was just before the 4th and so they knew on the 4th the Boston Pops played to the fireworks. One day they were going to do the fireworks in NYC. It was cool but they could just watch the fireworks from their balcony. It would probably be easier that way then with everyone in Boston around them.

The guys were going to their second bar when Jason saw the old man. He felt a shiver go down his spine especially when he saw his grandsons were there too. Jason saw the old man stare at him and his grandsons starting to look his way. Johnny saw the way that Jason was looking at this group of young men who looked like they would eat them own.

"Let's go somewhere else. I am feeling a bad vibe with those young guys. Jason, we need to get back to the hotel." Francis saw the old man and took an instant dislike to the man. Lucky was the only one that didn't seem to notice the old man and his grandsons.

They went back to the hotel with a couple of six packs for the night. They saw that the women were looking up places to go the next night. They wanted to eat really well and also shop. That is what women do and like to do. "I will be going with you women to protect you from the vultures of Boston."

Kelly and Elizabeth both laughed to what Johnny said. "It might be the opposite way around with the women being vultures and we have to save your sorry Irish ass."

Johnny went to say something but saw the look in Jason's eyes and said nothing. Jason pulled Elizabeth to the side to say he saw the old man and his grandsons at one of the bars they went too. "I want you to have some protection. I can't leave anything up to chance with you being pregnant."

Elizabeth said okay. "I promise to stay with Johnny. I know that Kelly, Lucky and Aiden will be leaving the next day. Should I stay so I can spend his last night with him or go out with girls."

"You need to have fun with the girls. Lucky and I will take the boys to another baseball game. You just enjoy yourself and buy something that will knock my socks off." He laughed at that because everything she wore knocked his socks off.

The next day everyone decided to just have fun and hang around the hotel. They went to the pool and swam for most of the afternoon. Elizabeth and Kelly went up to their suites to take a nap. The guys got ready for the game. Jason was able to get them really great seats. He couldn't wait to see the Red Sox beat the Blue Jays.

Monica, Alexis and the girls had already started their shopping trip. Johnny was going to have Kelly and Elizabeth join them in North Hill so they could have dinner together. Then it was more shopping. Monica had bought Elizabeth some cute maternity outfits and some cute baby outfits. She had them sent to her place in Port Charles already.

Elizabeth found the restaurant that the girls had picked and it smelled delicious. She couldn't wait to eat some really good pasta. She and Kelly were starved. Elizabeth knew that she was going to miss Aiden but she also realized that she was going to miss Kelly too. They bonded the past few days and she was happy that Kelly was Aiden's stepmother. She felt that they could be friends and she would love Aiden like Jason did.

"Kelly, I have to tell you that I am so glad that I finally got to meet you and know you better. The past few days have gone by too fast but maybe next year after we have our babies we can get together and you can show me around Ireland. I think next summer we will be spending in Europe. I want to see Italy, France, England, Scotland and of course, Ireland. Sorry about me babbling. I know that I must be speaking too much." Everyone had to laugh at that because it was something that everyone knew about Elizabeth that now Kelly was finding out about too.

They went from the restaurant and found one of the bakeries that had cannoli's. Elizabeth heard that the bakery was famous for it so she knew that it was something that she had to try. She also got some tiramisu. Then the girls got together and headed for a couple of upscale shops. They went to a couple when Elizabeth felt someone watching her. She didn't see who it was but knew that it was the old man. One of the grandsons were taking pictures of her and Johnny. Johnny saw them and got them back to the hotel safely. He called Jason and told him about the old man and one of his grandsons taking pictures of Elizabeth.

Jason was getting anxious but couldn't show it. The game was almost over and Danny was just about asleep. He decided that it was a good time to tell them they needed to go. Lucky said he agreed because they needed to be at the airport for ten since they had a one o'clock flight the next day. They needed to get their sleep and they could meet everyone for breakfast before they left for the airport.

They made it to the hotel shortly after the women did. Alexis took one look at Danny and asked if she could just have him stay with her tonight. Jason said sure and everyone went their separate ways. Aiden was staying with his mom and he was excited about going but hated to leave his mother. "I wish I could take you with me, mom. I love you and I want you to know that I will call you every day. I will take plenty of pictures with my phone. Dad has showed me how to use it." Aiden showed her all the great pictures that he had already taken. She was amazed how grown up he seemed.

Everyone said goodnight to each other. Jake, Cameron and Aiden stayed in Cameron's room for their last night. The three of them joked and laughed till they fell asleep. The next morning, they were all getting ready for Lucky, Kelly and Aiden to go to Ireland.

They all met at breakfast and Aiden couldn't wait to go. "I know that you are excited but don't forget to say goodbye to everyone. Your dad and I will be saying goodbye here since there really isn't enough time at the airport. We wouldn't be able to go as far as you do and you are with your dad so you don't need me to go. I just want you to know that I love you and want the best for you. Have fun and remember to take lots of pictures." Jason and the boys said goodbye. Johnny was going with them to the airport. He wanted to keep an eye on his cousin till she left and that way Elizabeth felt good about Aiden.

Aiden then said goodbye to Monica, Alexis, Molly and Kristina. He had a little crush on Molly but that was okay because one day he would be old enough to ask her for a date.

They watched Johnny take the young family to the airport and then Elizabeth finally let the tears flow. She wanted Aiden to be with his father but it was so hard for her to let go and watch him leave for Ireland. She walked away from the restaurant for a few minutes when Jake came up behind her.

"Mom, is this how you were when you thought I died? I know it is a little different but I just wondered how you felt then." Jake hugged his mother and told her it was going to be alright.

"Jake, I am sad about Aiden leaving but I know that he is safe with his father and he is coming back. I will miss him but it was nothing like how I felt when you were gone. I felt a piece of my heart had been taken away from me. Then your father had "died" and so that was another part of my heart gone. I had to go on for your brothers but my heart wasn't the same till both you and your father came back to us. I want you to know that I missed you every day that you were gone. I could never have thought about my life changing the way it has in the past year or so. I am so much happier now that you are both here in my life. I love you Jakey. Don't ever forget that." Jake hugged his mother and brought her back to everyone else.

"I say that we spend today doing some patriotic. I know that the Pops are playing tonight but we need to do something fun. The ladies and I haven't seen a Red Sox game yet. Do you think they are playing today or not?"

"They are having a game this afternoon around 1. It is against the Rangers. Should I get us box seats so you women will be comfortable? I will do anything to please the masses."

Alexis and Monica just laughed. They all headed to Fenway for the ballgame. They had a blast watching the Red Sox beat up on the Rangers. Then they went out for a nice family meal. They made it to the hotel just as it was getting dark. Elizabeth got the boys ready to see the fireworks. They were ready for bed so when the fireworks were over they could get settled in for the night. The fireworks started and Elizabeth was on cloud nine. She was very happy with her life but there were a few things that she wanted to work out first.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone had a long and exhausting day. They all went to sleep shortly after the fireworks. Aiden had texted his mother when they landed in Ireland. He texted that he would call her later when they are at his father's house.

Elizabeth cuddled up in Jason's arms and fell into a fitful sleep. Jason was having the same dream. Seeing the old man and the lady from the tea shop was enough to make Jason know what was coming.

 _The dream started out ordinary enough. They were getting ready to go to the cape. Elizabeth was feeling edgy but excited about seeing Cape Cod. She and her boys were in one limo while Alexis, Molly, Kristina and Monica were in the other. Francis was up front in one limo while Johnny was up front in the other limo._

 _They got to the cape and saw the house they were staying in. Elizabeth and Jason saw the house across the street and knew it was the one that her family had stayed at and was at a loss for what to do. She decided to turn it around and tell the boys about the area. She even walked down to the beach and showed them how close they were to the Kennedy Compound._

 _Elizabeth and Johnny had gone to the market to get the food for the house. They had just about finished when she saw the old man. One of the grandsons was there too. She wanted to let him know she was not scared of him. "You need to go back to Providence, where you belong. I know who you are old man and you need to leave my family and me alone. I am not who you think that I am. You killed her already. Leave her and her fiancé in peace."_

 _The old man looked at her and smiled. "I know exactly who you are and what you are doing here. You want to avenge your death so you are after me. I am not going anywhere. I live in this town. I don't live in Rhode Island anymore. My family kicked me out after what I did to you. You were a thrill kill and nothing more. I just had to have a taste of you and I still find you very hot. My grandson is going to love you too. I couldn't get you out of my mind for a long time. Whenever I saw a beautiful woman on the beach I looked to see if it was you or if she looked like you. There is no one that I want more than you little lady."_

 _Johnny just looked at the old man and saw the look in his eyes. He wanted Elizabeth more than he thought. He completely creeped him out. They paid for their groceries and left. The old man and his grandson followed the couple home._

 _Johnny went to see Jason. "I saw the old man today at the market with Elizabeth. Elizabeth told him to stay away from her and her family and that she was not who he thinks she. She told him that she is dead and he needs to leave them alone. He told her that he knew who she is and he wants his grandsons to see what she tastes like. He is so crude and you know that those boys will be the same way."_

 _Jason was fit to be tied. He knew what was at stake and he could not lose his wife and child. The dinner was great and everyone was relaxing. The boys were in bed when Elizabeth and Jason sat out on the porch. Elizabeth was feeling restless and wanted to go for a walk on the beach._

 _The two of them were walking hand in hand toward the Kennedy Compound. She felt that someone was following them and prayed that it was Francis or Johnny. Jason knew it wasn't them but didn't want Elizabeth to be scared or let the intruders know that he knew they were there. Elizabeth looked at Jason and kissed him. She knew what was going to happen and that she prayed it would be over quickly._

 _The old man grabbed a hold of Elizabeth and tore off her top. He let his grandsons rip the rest of her clothes off and then he realized that she was with child. That made him even more excited. The more she tried to fight them, the rougher they were with her. She couldn't die again. Her boys needed their parents. What was going to happen to them. There were four grandsons who were the ages of 18 to 26. The grandfather was old but he knew how to get what he wanted. Jason could fight him and one of the grandsons but four were too many. When they finished with her, the grandfather stabbed her just like before. Jason ran to her and knew that he was going to die the same way he did in the past. His last thoughts were this is a dream and we can fix it._

 _Johnny and Francis realized that the two of them had been gone too long and was afraid it was going to be too late. They had their flashlights and looked up and down the beach. Francis saw them first. He could see the Jason was lying over Elizabeth and that they were both gone._

 _Francis called 911 and the cops were soon there. Johnny went to tell Monica and Alexis to keep the boys away from the beach. "Monica, I don't know how to tell you this but Jason and Elizabeth are gone. They were on the porch and I saw them walking on the beach. I guess they were followed and they were murdered." Johnny didn't go up to the bodies but Francis did. He saw that they were both stabbed and Elizabeth was raped. He could see that she was just starting to show._

 _The cops came down and took both Johnny and Francis's statements. They were both really broken up about it and now four boys were left orphans. Danny would go with Alexis and Aiden would stay with Lucky. Monica was going to have the two oldest, Cameron and Jake._

 _Monica was in rough shape when morning came and she had to tell the boys what had happened to their parents._

That was when Elizabeth and Jason both woke up. The strange thing about the dream this time was the fact that Johnny had it too. He was crying when he woke up and wouldn't say a thing to anyone. He saw Elizabeth and Jason and knew that they had the same dream.

"I don't think that anyone else had these dreams with us before. It has always been me and Jason alone. I am glad that you know what we are going through and also why we are here. This coming week we are going to Salem. We are checking out to see about that time in history. We also want to go to Jamestown and Newport before settling up the score on the Cape. I don't want you to be scared for us, just aware. I feel that old man is now fixated on me and he will start to follow us or have his grandsons do it. The boys are in no danger but I know that he wants Jason and me. I feel he failed the first time and he needs to fix that. I know that you and Francis has our backs and we will finally be able to live in peace. I am just scared that something will go wrong. I can't lose Jason and you know that it will drive him crazy if something happens to me. If he is with me, he will not fight if I die first."

"You both will be watched closely when we go to the Cape. I am hoping that we find out some information on him and his grandsons before we go there. That way we will know more about how to stop them.

"I promise that Francis and I will move heaven and earth to keep you both safe. I can hire more men to protect you from those crazy men. We can find out who they are and take them out, right now."

"If you can do that, please do that. I don't want to see that man's face again."

Jason heard everything that Johnny and Elizabeth were talking about. The next few days, everyone stayed close by the hotel. Aiden was able to talk to his mother and tell her all about Ireland. Kelly showed her pictures of the three of them together. She told Elizabeth that everything would work out alright.

The following day, they were taking the train up to Salem for a few days. The boys were excited to be taking a train ride. Jason thought that it would ease Elizabeth's mind to take the train because it would be safer than taking a bus or something else.

"The only thing I remember about the old man is that he was called Tony by my sister, "Sheena". I guess it would be Anthony but I am sure there were a lot of men named Anthony from Providence at that time. They found the date of the murder in the paper. It was going to be hard to find this Tony guy but they were willing to do just about anything to find him and his grandsons before they struck again for real."

The train ride was fun for the boys. Monica and Alexis had the boys laughing about some stories about their kids growing up. Alexis couldn't tell stories about Sam because she didn't know that she was her daughter till she was an adult.

Elizabeth and Jason were ready to check on the trio that was Elizabeth, Sam and Jason back in the day. It was ironic that the real witch had two innocent people hung for being witches. Jason, no matter who he was in that life could never live long after Elizabeth died. The longest that any of them did was the one in Kansas. He lived ten years. His oldest daughter took care of the younger brother and sister till they were able to go on their own.

The had to get a rental car and go to the hotel from one of the train stops because it didn't quite go into Salem. Actually there were two rental cars and it was a tight fit. The trip to Newport, Jamestown and Hyannis Port, the vehicles would be bigger to accommodate everyone better.

They got to their hotel and everyone went up to their rooms. The boys couldn't wait to see the museums there about the witches. They seemed to be fascinated by it. Danny was a bit scared because he was the youngest but Molly promised to protect him.

They went into the museum and read about the ones that were hung for being witches. Jake looked at the pictures of the women that were supposed to be witches and were hung for it. He saw some men too and looked at one picture that had a young couple that were holding hands. He looked up at the picture and then at his parents. That was when he became scared. He felt that the people in the picture were trying to get him into the picture too by looking like his parents.

"Mom. Can you look at this picture? It looks like you and dad in it. I also see a woman watching them hang and it looks like Danny's mom. She is looking at the couple hanging and she almost has a smile on her face like she is happy about it." Elizabeth and Jason didn't really think about that part of the journey.

"Jake, I see that she looks like your dad and me but we are not them and that is not Sam. I don't want you to worry about anything anymore. Just have fun and check out the history here. Tomorrow there will be more places to see." Elizabeth looked at the picture again and she could see that Sam was actually laughing at them.

They bought a couple of books of that time and read some more about themselves and about Sam. The things they did end up learning about her made them feel better about her being locked up in jail. Sam lived to be in her forties and she was associated with over 100 deaths. Most of the deaths were unexplainable but was probably tied to her witchcraft.

The boys had a lot of fun check out all the haunted places in Salem. They even went to where the witches were hung at. Jason and Elizabeth could barely walk near there because they knew what had happened to themselves there. The next day they were going to Rhode Island. They were driving the rentals to the train station and taking the train into Providence. They were going to spend a day or so there and then check out other parts of the state. They were going to Jamestown to see if they could find the little house they stayed in until Jason's ex-girlfriend found them. They also were going to see the lighthouse where they died at.

Newport was the fun part. They were going to check out the mansions there and take a tour of them and also take a ferry to Block Island The train ride was over before they really saw anything interesting. The boys were loving all the history that they had been learning. Jake was fascinated by what he saw and heard. Providence was a nice little city and it had a lot going on there. They had to go check out all the restaurants that were there, especially the Italian section so they could have a really great Italian dinner.

The tried to find out information about Tony but didn't get too far. The person that they thought was Tony supposedly died back in 1965. The murders took place in 1961. The only thing that the guys thought was that Tony felt the heat on him so he faked his own death. The police in Massachusetts were probably on his tail and so he knew that was the best way to go.

The next couple of days, Jason and Elizabeth did a little exploring on their own. Johnny went with them as back up so Francis stayed back with boys and the women. When Jason got to Jamestown. He found their little house was still there. There was a for sale sign on the house and he called the number to see if they could check it out. The realtor came down and showed the couple the house. Johnny laughed because it was way too small for them but he knew that they just wanted to see if they remembered it.

Elizabeth and Jason walked inside and felt the love and warmth in the tiny house. She could still see herself being pregnant and hanging out the clothes on her clothes line when Ric, Courtney and her husband showed up. She could feel the anger coming off both Ric and Courtney. Jason was scared but he didn't let anyone know except Elizabeth. She watched as Ric walked them towards the lighthouse.

The realtor looked at the young couple. "I see that you encountered our ghosts here. There is a story to tell you about that if you want to hear it. The couple that lived here were hiding from the cops in New York City. They said the husband had kidnapped the girl from her boyfriend and made her marry him. He was from a rich family and was able to get them down south where they got married. The young girl got pregnant and so the boy's family let them stay here on the island till the baby was born and then they were going to move them somewhere else where it was safer.

The young girl made a mistake by telling her best friend that she was in Jamestown, RI. Lizzie said that she didn't realize that her Jake was the boy that her best friend. Courtney was in love with too. Lizzie asked for forgiveness and instead her best friend sold them out for revenge. Courtney had married Lucas, the boy that her best friend was in love with to get back at her.

Courtney was very pissed to find out about Jake and Lizzie. She wanted him and all his money. She didn't want to have to dance for her brother any longer than she had too. The other guy in the picture was Ric. He had paid good money to watch Lizzie dance and then he planned on making her his wife. He didn't care how he did it but that he did have her.

They saw Lizzie outside of their little house and then the yelling began. Lizzie tried to make Courtney understand. She pleaded with Ric to let her go but she had made a fool out of him and so he was going to take out his anger on both the young wife and husband.

Jake came outside and then they told the young couple to start walking towards the lighthouse. The walked up to the lighthouse holding hands and they kissed each other on the rocks overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. It was the last thing that they ever did. The ironic thing was that the three that killed the young couple never made it back to New York. There was a storm coming and it caught them off guard. They got onto the ferry and was heading towards the mainland when a huge wave struck the ferryboat and tipped it over. There were not many on board at the time but the three of them were swept into the water and no one had ever seen them again."

Johnny just listened to that story and Jason had a gleam in his eye. "I think that the young couple had the last laugh on the three of them. At least I hope so, I don't get it. Who haunts the house then?"

"I know, the three that killed the young couple. The young couple got what they wanted and were able to go on but the three that had killed the young couple were not so lucky about getting what they wanted. So now they haunt this little house."

Elizabeth looked at Jason and knew that they were done there and didn't need to check any further. They went back to Providence with Johnny but first paid the realtor for the house and had it razed. That way no one would be haunted anymore.

They spent one more night in Providence and then they were going to Newport, Narragansett and Block Island. They wanted the boys to learn about Rhode Island because of its rich history. The mansions were going to be a lot of fun for them and also their parents because there were not ties to Newport.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason and Elizabeth were very happy to leave Jamestown knowing somehow that some of their past lives had a karma thing with them. I hoped that they would again in this life without having to lose it first. The place that they were staying in Newport was a beautiful vacation home. In fact, it was two vacation homes, side by side. It was on the same piece of property and it had a swimming pool and a beautiful view of the island. You could see the Cliff Walk and the Atlantic Ocean in one part of the house and in another you can see the quaint little town of Newport.

The boys were looking forward to the tours of the mansions. They had heard about the summer cottages from school and wondered why they were called that. Jake loved the area in Newport. It was so full of history both good and bad. He loved to see the character of the town like he did in Salem. He just didn't want to see pictures that looked like his parents anymore.

Cameron and Jake had brought their cameras with them and were taking a lot of pictures on this trip. They sent Aiden pictures so he wouldn't miss anything and Aiden sent them pictures back of Ireland. Elizabeth was so proud of her sons for wanting to keep the other ones involved so no one misses out on anything. Jake even showed Aiden a picture of their parents. Aiden didn't want to say anything but it kind of freaked him out.

The first day there was spent by the swimming pool. They walked around the area they were staying in and over towards a few of the mansions. Elizabeth took a lot of pictures because she was going to be sketching them when she got back home. She was staying home with her children and she wanted to get back into painting. She had seen some of her work in different galleries and didn't even realize that everyone loved her work.

Monica was hanging by the pool when Elizabeth went over to speak to her. "I am so glad that you have come with us on this journey. My parents are more absent than present in my life and I feel like you have been more of a mother to me than my own mother. I know that you miss Emily because I do too. She was my best friend and sometimes it takes my breath away to see how long it has been since she passed. I just want to thank you for all that you have done for me and my boys." Monica just held her and let her cry it out. Hormones had a way of doing things to you, like cry for no reason.

"I have been honored that you have let me into your life. I know for a long time that I was not fair to you because of taking up for Sam when I should have been taking up for you. I will always regret that. I guess we need to figure out what to do for dinner. I am getting hungry, how about you?"

They walked into the house and saw that there were take-out menus in one of the drawers. The different people who tried out the restaurants had put notes on them to say go here or forget this one. It even said which ones not to get because they will try to steal your money.

The boys wanted pizza and the grown-ups wanted seafood. They called in for the two different deliveries. The pizza came first so it made everything a lot easier to have them eat first. When they had finished, it was time for the adult food to come in. There was everything that you could think of for the delivery. The bill was steep but it was worth every penny. There were enough leftovers for the next day and maybe even night.

Elizabeth thought she had her fill in Boston but the seafood she ate that night was better than anything she had ever tasted. Soon it was time to go to sleep. Elizabeth prayed that she wouldn't dream but she knew it would happen anyway.

 _The dream started off just like the others. Everyone was getting ready to go to the cape. This one had everyone leaving from the houses here in Newport instead of Boston. The house that we were staying at in Hyannis Port changed to two homes instead of one. The second home was the house that Elizabeth's parents in her past life had rented for the weekend._

 _Elizabeth was a little shook up at that and so was Jason. They knew that they were going to stay in that one while, Monica, Alexis, Kristina and Molly stayed at the one across the street. They were right on the water. The beach was a walk outside their door. Francis was staying with the ladies and Johnny was staying with Elizabeth and the guys. The drive there was a lot of fun and the scenery was beautiful._

 _They got into Hyannis Port and looked around the little town. It seemed the same as it would have been in the 60's. It was like it never got old. The road to the house was not far from the main part of the town._

 _They had gone to the rental agency and picked up the keys. They got everything they needed from the rental agency and went to the houses they were staying at. Johnny drove over to the house they were staying at and Francis took the ladies to the one across the street. Everyone was really hanging out at the house Jason had because he had the pool. The beach access was easier for them too from their house._

 _Johnny took Elizabeth to the store to get some supplies for the few days that they would be there. Elizabeth couldn't wait to go on the ferry to Martha's vineyard. In the past few nights, they never made it to the next morning. When the dreams first happened, Jason called Diane to make arrangements. She had them Fed-Ex send them to Jason to be signed and then sent back to her. Jason knew that the boys had been taken care of if something did happen._

 _Johnny and Elizabeth almost finished their shopping when they saw the old man. "I have been watching you Elizabeth but you dropped off my radar for a few days. I am so glad that you are back in my territory. I feel much more at home than I did in Boston and also Salem. I guess you headed south to Rhode Island. I was never much of a fan of my home state. They never let you forget your transgressions there. I want you to know that I am going to take my time with you. There will be no rushing your death this time. I see you just like I did when you were before. You think that I am controllable and that you can contain me. You are wrong. I know who you are Lizzie and I know that your sister died hating you. She just wanted Sean and when he saw you with me, he didn't even try to fight me. He was so heartbroken that he couldn't even move. I know your Jason will be just like him. He loves you and he keeps coming back to you. If you think hard, I bet you remember what I did to the two of you. I am old now so I will have some help. You are someone that I will never forget. You were my first and I am glad that you are allowing me to be your last. There were others in between but they never were like you."_

" _Listen, you demented old man. You are not going to touch one hair on her head or Jason's head. I will see you six feet under and I will gladly do that. You don't know who you are messing with but this time you will find out. If you know anything about the mob in upstate N.Y., then you know who we are. Jason Quartermaine was one of the toughest enforcers ever in that area working for the Morgan-Corinthos gang. He will tear you and your grandsons apart. I promise you that."_

" _So Jason Quartermaine is really Jason Morgan. Well, I am surprised because I heard that one of my friends killed him and dumped him into the harbor up in Port Charles. That is okay. I think that this will be even more fun than. I know exactly who you are Mr. O'Brien. This is the pretty lady that has him all tied up in knots just like she did to him in the early 1960's. Take care you two because I will be looking for you to finish up what I have started."_

 _Elizabeth and Johnny got their groceries, paid for them, and left the store. They went back to the house and unloaded the groceries. Elizabeth ran up to her bedroom and cried. Her hormones were all over the place and it freaked Jason out._

" _Johnny, you and I need to talk. What the hell happened at the market? She was fine before she left and you weren't gone long."_

" _I need you to breathe. We have a big problem and the old man is someone who knows who we really are and I am not talking about the past in the 1960's. He knew that you were supposed to have been killed a couple years back and that your body was thrown into the harbor. The guy that did it is a friend to this creep. He also told Elizabeth that he remembers her as his first and she will be his last and that there were others in between but they were nothing like her. She is completely freaked out. I thought by telling him that you are Jason Morgan that he would back off but it is making him even more determined. He followed us to Salem but lost us when we went to Rhode Island. It is like he is afraid to go back to his home-state." Johnny saw the glazed look in Jason's eyes and he knew that they were all in trouble._

" _I have signed papers on both mine and Elizabeth's will if something goes wrong. You have to know that I will not make it or even try to make it if she goes down first. My heart will break and it will be worse for the kids if I survive. If you see that they tried to kill me and I am still alive, you have to promise to end, but that is only if Elizabeth is gone. I need you to promise me that one thing. I know it is the coward's way but I don't want to live without her."_

 _Johnny didn't want to but he did promise him that he would do it. The two of them got the grill going and the women started getting the salad, baked potatoes and corn on the cob ready for their meal that night._

 _Elizabeth had taken a shower and came downstairs and felt a lot better. She prayed that there was a way out that they could stay alive for their children and themselves. She wore the cutest sundress. It was red, white and blue and very patriotic. It was after the 4_ _th_ _, but she didn't care. It was comfortable and she felt beautiful in it._

 _Elizabeth helped her mother-in-law with the boys and getting the food out to the picnic tables outside. They all ate a great dinner and roasted marshmallows on the grill. The boys were tired from their traveling and it was catching up to them._

" _Monica and I will take the boys across the street and keep them tonight. We know that you need to catch up on your sleep. Thank you for a great vacation and I will make sure that you both are travel agents in the future. Tomorrow we will be spending the day in Martha's Vineyard and we can't wait."_

 _Jason and Elizabeth gave the boys a kiss and told them that they loved them. Francis could see how sad Elizabeth looked and even Johnny had a strange look on his face. He walked with the ladies and three young brothers and helped get them ready for bed._

 _Elizabeth took off her sandals and sat and looked out at the beach. She wanted to go down there so bad but knew that she shouldn't. She kept telling herself that it was all in her head and just a bad dream. She could do this. "Jason, I am going for a short walk on the beach. I will be gone for only ten minutes. I just need to think a little bit."_

 _She was hoping by changing the fact that the two of them not going to the beach together would somehow change things. She said a prayer and told Emily to keep them away from the beach, meaning her brother and Johnny._

" _Elizabeth, you know that I can't stop them from following you. You have to be brave but I am afraid that you both are going to lose and that the boys will lose even more. Stay away from there but he seems like the type that would follow you back to Port Charles. I love you and I will watch over you and Jason. Just be careful."_

 _Elizabeth went across the street and walked down the beach towards the lighthouse. She sat down the on the sand and watched the waves crash onto the shore. She knew that she should be careful and aware of her surroundings but she let it slide for a minute or two and it was a very big mistake._

 _The old man, Tony and his four grandsons watched the young woman walk down the beach. She was a bit distracted and then sat down to watch the waves. He thought it was too easy but he knew that her husband and friend would be there soon enough so he decided not to wait for them to show up. He went behind her and grabbed her. He then took her a little further up the beach. His grandsons saw how beautiful she was and had to fun their fun too. The sundress was off of her in no-time and he could tell that she was at the beginning stages of pregnancy. This made all of them much more excited. The four grandsons had taken part of the last couple of rapes and murders and they knew their parts._

 _The brothers held her down and one by one they had taken a turn. Jason and Johnny saw them and what they were doing to Elizabeth. They got there just before the last one pulled out of her. She was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Jason knew that she had lost the baby and was about to lose her too. He could feel her slipping away. The old man saw Jason and shot Elizabeth once in the head and once in the chest before he had a chance to do anything._

" _I told her that she was my first and my last. I know what you are going to do to me but my grandsons may have a thing or two to say to you first." Jason took his gun and pointed it at the old man and fired twice at him watching him go down. Johnny took his gun out and started shooting at the four grandsons while the grandsons were shooting at Jason. When the last bullet flew, everyone on the beach was dead._

 _Francis heard the sirens and told Monica and Alexis to stay with the boys. Monica was not about to hear that so Alexis, Molly and Kristina stayed to calm down the boys. Francis and Monica drove down the road to where the police had gathered. The beach was littered with bodies. The ones that Monica and Francis saw were Jason, Elizabeth and Johnny._

 _Francis looked at Monica and knew that she was about to lose it when the cops asked them why they were there. Francis told them that three of the dead were family. He told the detectives that the Jason and Elizabeth were married and were going to have a baby. The other man, Johnny was their bodyguards. They were there on vacation and that the wife had taken a walk. She didn't return when they expected her too so they went to look for her. I was watching their sons, mother and friends._

The night all four of them had the dream, Jason, Elizabeth, Johnny and Francis. They were still in Newport and were having a great time. "I know that if we don't go to the cape and work this out it will happen in Port Charles. I mean technically we can have the plane pick us up here but do you really think that it will stop anything."

The next day the boys were ready to check out the mansions. Monica and Alexis were really happy about it too because they had always wanted to see what the mansions looked like because of the movies and all the talk about them. Molly was excited because she had read some great stories about the mansions and the things that went on in the mansions. Kristina felt the same way as her younger sister.

The only ones that didn't really want to go was the four that had the dream about Hyannis Port. They wanted the vacation over with but wasn't going to spoil everyone's trip. Jason did call up Diane to do the paperwork for her and arranged for transportation to Cape Cod. Elizabeth just wanted to make it to the day they were going to Martha's Vineyard because it would be like Groundhog's Day and things were going right.

The took two tours that day and learned a lot about Newport. They also found out about the place that they were staying at was up for sale. Elizabeth loved it and so did Jason. They decided to wait to they made it home to Port Charles and see if anyone had bought it. If no one had, then they were going to put in offer in for their little summer cottage.

They started out at the "Breakers" it was alongside of the Cliff Walk. It was the number one attraction for all the mansions. It is also the best one for small children so it worked out well for Danny. They also took in the tour of the "Marble House" which was another of the Vanderbilt's summer cottages. The last one was "Rose Cliff". Everyone had a great time and when they were finished, they spent the rest of the day hanging at the beach.

The next morning, Molly, Kristina, Elizabeth, Alexis and Monica headed into the city to do some shopping. Newport was a great place to shop for everything and anything especially if you love nautical things. Johnny went with them to make sure they were safe. Jason and Francis took the boys fishing on one of the many charter boats to see if they could get lucky for supper.

Jake and Cameron were the first to catch a few fish. Danny caught one and then Francis did too. Jason was the last to catch a fish but his was the biggest. They had them weighed and pictures were taken of the boat and the fish. They only needed enough for their dinner that night so the captain made them a deal and cleaned off what they needed and bought the rest of the fish. Jason had made enough for their trip and then some.

The boys were so excited about catching the fish that they forgot that they were going to be eating it later. When their dinner was done, the boys realized how much they loved the fish. It was a learning experience for them and now they would also treasure the day that they went fishing with their dad.

The women were very impressed with the fish tales of the day and Jason was impressed by the shopping done by the women. Johnny even got a few things while he was watching them. The dinner was great and afterwards Jason and Elizabeth took a walk near the water. They watched the sun set and held onto every moment that they could get.


	8. Chapter 8

They were spending their last night in Newport. Jason was a little unsettled about the dreams. He wondered if anything would change if they stayed off the beach. If the boys were around would it make them targets too or would they back off. He was so unsure of what to do. Johnny and Francis felt the same way because last night's dream, all four of them had dreamt it. It was not just Jason and Elizabeth. Francis found them and even Johnny was killed.

"I am not sure what we should do or if there is anything we can do. I do know that we know where and just about when. It would be this time tomorrow night on the beach. I want to be prepared but I don't want us to jump at every shadow. We both know that Johnny and Elizabeth have to go to the market and if they see him, then the plan would have to go on from that."

"What if Johnny and Elizabeth go to another store or better yet, everyone goes on the way into where we get the keys from the realtor. The old man is not going to do that scaring with a huge audience."

"Okay, we will see what the dream has in store for us tonight. Try to remember or write down as much as you can think of right after the dream. When we get up and get ready to leave, we will put all of the stories together and see what we come up with."

The boys said good-night and they went to sleep. Johnny was sleeping on the couch and Jason and Elizabeth went to their room. Francis went over with the women and stayed there.

Jason and Elizabeth went to look in on their sons and gave them a kiss good night. They went to their room and got ready for bed. Elizabeth and Jason got into the shower and they both tried to rinse off the exhaustion of the past few days and nights. Jason got a hold of the soap and made sure to lather it up well so he could reach everywhere on his wife's body. She was starting to show just a little with her belly. It was tiny but there. This would be her fourth birth and her second with Jason. Jason massaged her body and then kissed her belly where their child was hiding.

When they got out they dried each other off and got into bed. They took their time with each other and slowly made love. Jason wanted Elizabeth to know exactly how much he loved her. He wanted to show her that she was the one for him and that he would die if something happened to her or their children.

Once they finished making love, the fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _They both started to dream about the cape. Elizabeth woke up the next morning with the boys running in and jumping on the bed. Jason had already gotten up and was preparing pancakes for breakfast. Luckily she had gotten cold in the night and put on one of Jason's t-shirts._

" _Mom, why do you love wearing dad's t-shirts? That is supposed to be for him, not you."_

" _Well, Jake I did it because it was dark and it was the first thing that I could find. I fell asleep last night and forgot to put my jammies on. That is why I am always making sure that you are dressed for bed before you fell asleep. I made that mistake last night. I just hope that I don't forget to put my jammies on tonight before falling asleep."_

 _Jake and Cameron laughed at that while Danny ran into the other room looking for his dad. "Come on mom. We need to get ready to go to Cape Cod. You have told us all about how beautiful it is there and now we need to go find out for ourselves."_

 _Elizabeth went into the kitchen and they all sat down and ate. The pancakes were Jason's specialty and Elizabeth let him make them whenever he wanted too. The boys were fed and everyone was packing the vehicles up for the next stop in their history tour. They were leaving Rhode Island and going back to Massachusetts. The cape was calling their name. They took the bridge into Middletown and then over to Bristol and then over the line into Massachusetts. It was a short hop to the cape but the traffic was terrible._

 _There were too many vehicles and not enough space so it tended to get very congested going to the cape. That is where everyone wants to go vacation in New England. They finally made it to the beach. They stopped to pick up the key from the realtor. Then they all went into town to get supplies._

 _Johnny, Elizabeth and Jake walked down one of the middle aisles when they saw him. The old man looked creepier every time they saw him in their dreams. Jake saw him and wanted to hit him. He didn't know why but the old man hit some button in him and he wanted to strike out at him. "Mommy, let's go. He looks mean and scary."_

 _Elizabeth looked at the old man and she knew it was him and he knew who she was. "Little man, I want nothing with you. Your mom here has come back to get me. She thinks because I killed her once, that I won't do it again."_

 _Elizabeth was about to lose it when Johnny grabbed her hand and took both Jake and her away from him._

 _Jason saw them and realized that the old man there was the one that had killed them before. He went over to the old man with Francis. "You need to stay away from my family. You won before but not this time. You are an old feeble man and you need to leave the past alone. We are only here for a few days and then we are going home. Just let us leave here in peace. My family is everything to me. You don't know who you are playing with right now."_

" _I do, Jason Morgan. I know exactly who you are and what you do for a living. You may not remember me but I do remember you. You have hurt a lot of people that I love and for that you will pay and so will your pretty sweet wife. The boys will be fine and your enforcers will be too. Just be on the beach tonight at 8 and it will be all over. If you don't, then I will take down everyone you care about. I have enough help that I can take out your wife and boys without blinking. Your mother, and all the other ladies will be dead too if I don't get what I want."_

 _Francis looked at Jason and knew what he was thinking. "Just remember, I know where you live, I also want you to know that it has to be both of you. If you sacrifice yourself, you will be sacrificing everyone."_

 _Jason got everything together and paid for the groceries. Francis went and took the ladies to their beach house. Johnny took everyone else to the house where Elizabeth's family had stayed. She walked inside and she felt a chill. She was exhausted and she was so tired of feeling like she didn't have any choices._

 _Jason got the fed-ex package from Diane that has all the changes made to both of his and Elizabeth's will. He gave them to his mother. Jason and Elizabeth had written letters to their sons in case something happened to them._

" _I want to know what the old man said to him that got him in such a foul mood. She could sense it even though no one else knew but Johnny and Francis."_

" _I don't know where to start. He knows who we are in this life, not just our past life. He knows what I do for a living and where we live. He wants us to sacrifice ourselves tonight on the beach at 8 or he will have his family kill everyone, not just us. If it was just me, it would be easy. I would do anything to protect you and our family. He wants you too. I know why that is because you were supposedly the first person he killed. I think that we read that somewhere. He has to be friends with Faison because who else would care about my dying at his "friend's hands"._

" _Jason, we will go there at 8. I don't want to die any more than you do but we have to protect our children. Our little girl will never have a chance to live. We will never see our boys grow up but at least they will have a chance. We can't tell the police because they will think we are crazy. Let's make this the best night ever. I want our children to remember how much we love them."_

 _Jason and Elizabeth had decided that the boys needed to go fishing on the beach. They got Alexis, Monica, Molly and Kristina to help them make a picnic to take across the street. They put out the blankets and Johnny had found some fishing gear in the basement. The boys got some bait and they went fishing. Elizabeth had found out she loved clams and found that she could go clamming right there on the beach._

" _Molly, come here. Do you want to help me clam? It is easy. You use this little rake and you dig in and near the water. You will see bubbles and then you can get the clams. We can steam them tonight was some butter. It will be great to go with the fish." Kristina, Alexis and Monica watched the two of them for a few minutes and decided they wanted to try too. Luckily there were enough little rakes so they could all clam. Jake watched his mother and decided that he wanted to help her too._

 _The guys had got enough fish for everyone and the women and Jake got plenty of clams for dinner too. They had corn on the cob and also baked potatoes and salad. It was a great feast and everyone loved the food. Molly, looked at Elizabeth and asked her how she knew how to do it but it was like it was in her already and she didn't have to learn it. "I saw it on television before, I think the food and travel channel. You can learn a lot on there if you are bored enough."_

 _Molly laughed at that. "Hey, I heard that there is a great movie that the boys want to see and it starts around seven. Do you think that you and Kristina could take them to see it? It will be my and Jason's treat. Everything including all the junk food that you guys can handle."_

 _Kristina found out that the movie the boys wanted to see was one that she and Molly wanted to see anyway. They were all for it and couldn't wait to take them. They had taken Danny to the movies before so they knew that Jake and Cameron would be no trouble._

 _It was getting close to seven so the boys got ready and the girls got into the SUV and took them to the movies. Jason looked at her and wondered if she was going to be able to do it. She wanted the kids out of the way. She wanted to tell Monica but didn't know how._

" _Jason, we have to tell Alexis and Monica. They need a chance to save themselves if they can. Johnny and Francis need to stay here and watch them." Jason agreed and talked to Johnny and Francis._

 _It was seven thirty and Elizabeth put on her jeans and sweatshirt. She was so nervous and prayed that it happened fast and that he didn't go after anyone else. She knew that she and Jason were who he wanted but she wanted a piece of him too. She learned how to shoot and she wanted him to hurt._

" _Mom, I need to talk to you and Alexis. There is a reason why Elizabeth and I planned on coming to the cape and that is to find out some information but something that happened back in the sixties, right up the beach from here. There was a young couple that were murdered there and it was Elizabeth and I in a previous life. I know that you probably think that we are crazy but since I was a teenager, I have been dreaming about this girl. Even after I lost my memory, her memory was still in there. She was the only person that I ever dreamed about. Sometimes it was about the future but mostly about the past. Elizabeth has been having the same kind of dreams. We also have been talking to Emily. She has been warning Elizabeth since before the Nurses' Ball. Please know that what we are about to do is for the best for everyone. I want you to know that we love you and that we love our boys. I want you to take Jake and Cameron. Alexis will have Danny till his mother gets well and Aiden will stay with Lucky. Elizabeth called Aiden tonight and she barely kept it together. I need you to tell the boys that we love them and are only doing this to protect them, we also plan to take out as many as we can. Please be careful. I love you, mom." Monica and Alexis looked at Jason and knew that he was not kidding. They were scared but more for them and not so much themselves._

 _Johnny told them he had to go too. Francis will take care of the ladies and the boys. I have to stand with you too. He will not leave the beach. They are going down too._

 _It was a few minutes to eight when the two of them walked onto the beach. Johnny was close to where they were but not exactly on the beach. Elizabeth stood next to Jason and they kissed. It was slow and sweet. They knew he saw them. The closer he and his grandsons got, the hotter they got._

 _The old man grabbed a hold of Elizabeth and pulled out his knife. I can't wait to have you just like before. My boys here are looking forward to it too. Jason had his weapons hidden and so did Elizabeth. She knew that she would have to use as soon as possible because they always tore off her clothes._

" _We are here like you requested. No one else gets hurt but of course, we should be allowed to defend ourselves. I mean why should you have all the fun."_

" _Lizzie, my dear. I can't let you have any advantage. I am old and feeble so I need protection from you." Elizabeth walked away from him and went back to Jason. His grandsons' got Jason away from her. One held her down and the other started to rip her clothes off. She pulled out her gun and shot him and his brother three times. They both went down in a heap. The old man ran and grabbed her. He took his knife and stabbed her. She slid down onto the beach. He then started to get excited. He saw that she was quite dead but Jason saw her blood in the sand. He knew that she didn't have much time. Johnny showed up then and took out the other two grandsons. The only one left was the old man. The old man grabbed Elizabeth's gun and shot Jason twice. Johnny got him in his sights and shot the old man three times. At that same time the old man, Tony shot Johnny. The three of them were not far apart and Elizabeth tried to get to Jason. She barely had enough strength to move but somehow she was able to touch Jason. Johnny was the able to get to both of them and call Francis. The only words that he could get out was Help!_

 _Francis called 911 and ran down to the beach. Monica and Alexis ran after him. Monica saw her son and daughter-in-law first. She was devastated to see her son dead. Elizabeth was just about there too. Johnny was clinging on but she knew that it was just a matter of time for him too._

 _They made it to the hospital when the doctors called both Jason and Elizabeth. The only thing that helped Monica was knowing that the bad guys were gone too. She knew that Jason would do anything for Elizabeth and his children but she didn't realize how strong Elizabeth was to do that for her boys._

 _Alexis looked at the documents that Diane had made for Jason and Elizabeth. Everything was where it was supposed to be but now having to tell the children. She didn't think that she could do that._

 _Molly and Kristina brought the boys home about the same time the cops left the beach. They saw all the yellow tape and wanted to know what was going on. The only thing that was good was the boys had fallen asleep on the way back. Francis and Monica put the boys to bed while Alexis talked to her daugthers._

" _Molly, Kristina what I am about to tell you is truly heartbreaking but you have to listen to me. I can only say this once because for one thing it is hard to believe but the other thing is that sometimes you get the strength to do what most people would think was impossible."_

" _Tonight while you were at the movies, a terrible thing happened on the beach. It involves Jason, Elizabeth and Johnny. The three of them are heroes and they died to protect us. The old creepy man that we saw at the store this afternoon, told Jason if he and Elizabeth didn't go to the beach at 8 o'clock, he and his grandsons would kill all of us. Johnny had to try to help them so he sacrificed himself too. I know that Francis wanted to help but his job was to keep us safe if something went wrong. That is the reason why Elizabeth asked you to take the boys with your sister to the movies. They didn't want you around to see or hear any of it. They were so brave and no one that was on that beach got off of it. They are all gone. They tried to save Johnny but he was too far gone when they got him into the hospital. Jason died immediately and Elizabeth saw them both get shot and she died on the way to the hospital."_

 _Molly had always liked Elizabeth and Jason and she was so torn up. The boys were sound asleep so they wouldn't know anything until the morning._

Elizabeth got up and started pacing. She couldn't believe that this old man knew that much about them. She went outside to take in some fresh air. The air felt great against her body and then Jason came from behind and made her jump. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you and your peace."

"You could never disturb me. You are my peace and you make me feel very loved and treasured. I just wish there was something in the dream that could help us figure out who this guy is and how can we stop him. We do know that he has killed so we could start looking at the murders that have been happening here and along the coast. We could skip going to the Cape and go somewhere else but I am afraid that the he will figure out who we are and come after us."

"In the dream, he knew who I was and where I lived, but it's a dream. Even though the four of us had it doesn't mean anything. I do like how you kicked butt in it. I didn't know you could shoot like that. We have to keep Johnny out of it. We can allow him to go near the beach but he was the one that killed the old man. I just want this over with too. Maybe we could go there on our own and have Monica and Alexis take the kids back home. That way it will be just us."

"Okay, let's talk to our partners and see what they say. I say we could back to bed and make love so we don't dream anymore. Either that or we have one of those sexy dreams we love so much."

The morning was beautiful and sunny. Johnny, Francis, Jason and Elizabeth got together to decide what to do for the day. "I think that we should send the women and the boys home. Monica can take care of Jake and Cameron until we get home. We can tell them the truth that we are looking for someone who has been causing problems. The problem, everyone would expect Elizabeth to go home too."

"I will talk to Monica and then I will take to the boys. We have to do this so he won't follow us home and hurt more people. Although if he does come back, there will be more people to help stop them. It is up to you, Jason. I trust you and I will do anything you tell me too, except leave you."

Jason knew that was coming. He could do the research where they were staying. He called the realtor and no one was asking about the property for either house for two more weeks. Then it was going to be rented again. "I will pay for the next two weeks for both homes. I will be at your office in a few minutes to take care of that. He also paid for the vehicles for the next two weeks and still paid for the houses on the Hyannis Port. He needed to figure out what he wanted to do.

"Okay! We are going to stay here for two more weeks. We may make it to the cape or we may not. It depends on what daddy finds out about the people that have been trying to find us. They are bad people and we are afraid if we can't figure out who they are that we will get hurt or that they will follow us home."

Jake and Cameron were alright with that but Alexis was wondering about it. Maybe she should take Molly, Kristina and Danny home. "Do you mind if I take the girls home and Danny too? If you think that you might be in trouble, that we should go home and tell Sonny."

"You can do that and we understand. This same goes for you Monica. I know that you didn't come on vacation to be in the middle of our trouble. I would ask you to take Cameron and Jake but I doubt they would go."

Monica decided to stay with them but Alexis wanted to go. Molly and Kristina were a bit scared too and was glad that they had the option of going home and also taking Danny with them.

"Danny, I am letting you go home with Grandma Alexis. You will stay with her for the next couple of weeks and then we will be home. We can talk every night and I want you to know how much Elizabeth and I love you." Jason then called the pilot and had the plane brought to Rhode Island so they could fly home. They had everyone stay in the one house but Jason still rented both of them.

Johnny and Francis were looking for ways to figure out who this Tony guy was and what he had been doing for the past fifty years. Elizabeth wished they could all go home but she knew that she had to stand her ground and take care of their problem before it became a bigger problem.


	9. Chapter 9

It was hard for Jason to say good bye to his son but he knew that Danny would be safe leaving with Alexis and her daughters. Alexis promised to call them as soon as they landed. The flight was not going to be long and they would be back home.

Jason and Francis were going to be spending the day trying to get information on "Tony". Spinelli was on his way to help his friend out and try to find out why he was doing this and who he was associated with.

"I think that we should drive down to Galilee and take the ferry boat to Block Island. It could be a lot of fun for the boys to check out the island and the lighthouses on it." The boys loved the idea and so did Monica.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I hope that we can have some seafood while we are out there. I hear the clam cakes and chowder are the best around. The boys were so over seafood but they were all about the hiking and exploring the island.

Johnny knew that this was Elizabeth's way of just trying to collect her thoughts and try to forget about her dreams. He also knew that it would be easier for Jason if the boys were having fun.

"I heard that there is a zoo in Providence, called the Roger Williams Zoo that is one of the best zoos in the country. We could do that tomorrow. We are staying for the next week or so and I know that you boys would have a blast. There is also somewhere else we could go that is just over the border into Connecticut. It is Mystic, Connecticut and they have a really great aquarium and some cool boats to check out at the seaport. They also had a movie called Mystic Pizza. Maybe we can see if there really is a pizza place there."

Elizabeth just wanted to hug Johnny for looking into places they could take the boys. Monica was looking exhausted just thinking about it.

"Monica, if you want to go home you can. I know that sometimes we just see the boys getting a bit bored and we want to take them everywhere. If it is too much, you can stay here or go back home. I understand and so will Jason."

"Block Island sounds like a lot of fun but I think that maybe I will skip the zoo tomorrow. I may go back home and if you need me to take the boys, I can. We have plenty of help there and that way, whatever research you are doing can be done in peace."

She looked at Monica and hugged her. She wanted her boys safe but she wanted them to make the choice and not her make it. "Mom. What research is dad doing? Is he looking for someone who wants to hurt us and that is why you want us to go home with grandma. I understand if that is what you want Jake and me to do but what about you and dad? I don't want anyone to hurt you two or the guys."

"Your father will protect me with his life. Johnny and Francis will do that too. It is something that has been bothering your father and I for a while and now we think we can figure out who it is and stop them. I want you and Jake to know that we love you both and want you to be safe. If you want to go with grandma, then it would make us feel better that you are not in danger but if you want to stay we will do whatever we have to protect you."

Jake and Cameron went over to talk to Monica. Then they talked to Johnny and Francis.

"Okay. We have talked to both grandma and the guys. We will go back with grandma if you promise to call us every night and that you will do whatever you have to do to get home safely to us. We do want to go to the zoo and Mystic so we will go after our trip there. Grandma will go with us today to Block Island and also Mystic but I think she is going to skip the zoo and stay here and check out the stores again."

Everyone started laughing at that. Everyone got ready and Johnny got the directions to the ferry. Elizabeth sat up front with Johnny while Monica sat in the back with her grandsons. They got to the ferry and went to pay for their tickets and vehicle. Johnny drove the vehicle on and everyone else went to get a seat on deck to watch the boat leave the dock and head to Block Island.

Johnny went up to meet them and the five of them had a wonderful time on the ferry boat. Johnny knew that one of the grandsons had found them because he could feel that someone was watching them.

Johnny whispered something to Elizabeth and she got the boys and Monica and went inside for a bit while Johnny checked out the boat. He found the youngest grandson calling his grandfather. "I told you that they would be coming down here. I don't know why you are so scared of coming here. The family that you are so afraid of is dead and buried. They have been for a long time. My mother comes down here all the time and no one messes with her or any of us. You just need to get out of that damn comfort zone and take them on here. This is your turf not there's. I will follow them and see what they are doing and maybe figure what they plan on doing. Two of their boys are here but the youngest must have gone back with the other grandmother. I will call you when on get on Block Island. I will be careful, don't worry about me."

Johnny knew what the young man planned on doing and that would help him get him. He went to find Elizabeth and told her that they were going to have to stick close.

"I need to get rid of the grandson but I will not be able to do it if the boys and Monica are around. I think that maybe we will have to split up and have him follow us and let Monica take care of the boys. His grandfather wants you and not them, so they should be safe."

Elizabeth nodded and then called Jason. "Jason, one of the grandsons spotted us on the ferry boat. Johnny overheard him talking to his grandfather and trying to talk the old man into coming down to R.I. Johnny plans on taking care of him on the island but we will have to separate from Monica and the boys. We promised them two more days. Do you think that we can do that or should we send them home sooner?"

Jason told her to listen to whatever Johnny says and that they will talk when everyone is back at the house in Newport.

Johnny got the vehicle ready to leave the ferry. Monica, Elizabeth, Jake and Cameron walked off the boat and Elizabeth saw the young man. He had to be just a little over twenty and she hated what was going to happen but she knew it had to happen if her family was going to be safe.

Monica and the boys were hungry so Elizabeth asked Monica to take the boys to one of the nearby restaurants. She whispered about one of them being there on the island but they wanted her and not them. She was going to lead him away from Monica and the boys. She pointed the man out to Monica so she could know who it is. They both had their cell phones so if there was any trouble on Monica's end, she would call Elizabeth. The boys knew that something was up but played along.

Elizabeth got into the SUV with Johnny. They watched Monica take the boys to get something to eat. Then they headed towards the lighthouse. They got out and walked towards the rocks. Johnny knew the kid thought he had it made but he didn't know who he was playing with so he was going to be in for a big surprise.

"I am glad that you followed us out here. You are young and you thought it was wise to go after a mother and her two sons. I know that your grandfather knows who we are but do you have any idea of who we are?"

"I am the one holding the gun so I guess it doesn't matter who you are. I am here to take Mrs. Morgan to my grandfather. He wants to see her and I will oblige. You are just going to be dead so I really don't care who you are."

While the young man thought he had it made, Johnny pulled out his gun and shot him twice in the head and chest. The young man hit the ground and didn't even realize what had happened. Johnny then picked up the guy's phone, got his wallet and rolled his body off the rocks. No one was around, Johnny checked before getting out of the vehicle. He also checked for security and didn't see any. He knew the grandson's body would wash up somewhere but they would be long gone before that happened.

Johnny and Elizabeth got into the SUV and went to get Monica and the boys. They went to the other side of the island to explore and also checked out some of the cool stores near the ferry. They got on the ferry and headed back to their place in Newport.

Johnny went over to Francis and Jason to tell them what happened. The grandson's driver's license said his name was Anthony J. Smith, III. Jason figured that the grandfather changed his name back in the 60's when he left Rhode Island and moved to Massachusetts. The son must have either died or left the family because there were no sons but only grandsons in the dreams.

Elizabeth felt so much better after knowing one of the men were gone. She knew that she should feel bad about it but she knew what the kid wanted to do to her so it was either kill or be killed.

Monica went to talk to Jason to see if he wanted them to leave earlier. "Mom, I want you to go if you will feel safer or we can stick to the original plan. I am taking Elizabeth and our sons to the zoo tomorrow with Francis. You can hang out here with Johnny by the pool or we can pack up you and the boys and send you home tonight. I don't want you to be scared. The boys know what is going on because I can see it on their faces too."

"I will stay until after we go to Mystic." Jason hugged his mother and they made their way into the kitchen. Elizabeth was making some macaroni and meatballs. There was salad, bread sticks and brownies for dessert.

Everyone sat out by the pool and felt the cool breeze coming up from the ocean. Johnny wanted to be back in Port Charles before they found the grandson's body. He knew enough about currents that they should be safe but you never know.

Everyone finished up and cleaned up the kitchen. The boys took their showers and they called Aiden in Ireland and Danny in Port Charles. Jake and Cameron then went to play video games till it was time to go to sleep.

Elizabeth and Jason went to their room and looked out over the property and over to the Atlantic Ocean. The view from the balcony was perfect and they could see the city of Newport and the Newport Bridge depending on which part of the balcony they were on.

Elizabeth got herself a nice bubble bath going with one of the soap bombs that she had bought on Block Island. The water fizzed with the soap bubbles and Elizabeth got undressed and put herself into the hot soaking tub. Jason came in behind her and she rested her head on his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms and she let him massage the day's events from her stiff body.

His hands were magic and she wanted to do the same for him but tonight it was all about her. He kissed the back of her neck while his massaged her breasts and then down to her stomach. His fingers kept making their way down into the suds to where they really wanted to go. His fingertips touched her folds and it was the most wonderful feeling ever. He fingers went deeper and then he turned her around. Elizabeth got up and then impaled herself on his hard shaft. She rose and fell with each of this thrusts. She loved the power of making him go weak in the knees.

They got to a place in their lovemaking knowing that they would be coming together, one right after the other. She went down one more time and then tightened up. He came up into her and he found himself in both of their juices. He got up from the tub and got her out too. He got her towel and picked her up and brought her over to their bed. They both dried off and made love one more time. Elizabeth knew that she had found her love, strength and more importantly, her passion for her family.

They had already said good night to everyone so Elizabeth fell asleep with her head on Jason's chest.

 _The dream started off like it normally did but one with a twist. They were not going to Cape Cod. They had got up in the morning and everyone was going to Mystic to see the aquarium there and check out all the cute little shops nearby. They had gone to the zoo the day before and it was uneventful to them. The grandfather had put a trace on the grandson's phone. This was something that slipped their mind. Tony had one of the older grandsons follow the family around and to see how they reacted and if there were any guards with them. Patrick, the oldest grandson overheard them talking about going to the aquarium the next day. He saw the boys run off and followed them. They saw Patrick but they didn't realize that he was dangerous. Patrick asked them if they were having a good time at the zoo and they told him yes._

 _Patrick then left the zoo and went to report everything to his grandfather and two younger brothers. They were out for blood since they knew that Johnny had killed Little Tony._

 _Elizabeth felt something was not right at the zoo but kept it to herself. The next day going to Mystic was a treat. She had never been to Mystic before and she had heard a lot of great things about the port city. The first thing they did was go check out the museum with all the old sailing ships. They saw some of guys bringing in their fresh seafood and the boys looked at their father like they were pleading, no more please._

 _"Okay, you two. Enough acting. I think tonight is a pizza night. How about that?" Jake and Cameron were very happy about that. They finished looking at the boats and went to the SUV. Johnny, Elizabeth and Jason saw who was following them. They knew that they Monica had to get the boys out of there._

 _"Mom, they are here. You have to get the boys out of here somehow. Do you want us to call a cab or limo to take you and the boys back to the house? Or we could get a taxi to the aquarium and Francis can take you to the nearest airstrip and send you all back home?"_

 _"I think that the boys and I would want Francis to take us to the nearest airstrip and fly home. I don't know who or what we are up against but it seems that they know our schedule so that means they know where we are staying." Jason looked at his mother and realized that she was right._

 _"Francis, take the SUV and bring my sons and mother to nearest airstrip and have our pilot pick you up as soon as possible. I love you like a son does and I know that they will be safe with you. They want us and not you so get my precious cargo out of here. I would have Elizabeth go too but then they will follow us back home anyway. I am going to go down fighting and Johnny is the same frame of mind as me."_

 _Johnny, Elizabeth and Jason were just basically sitting ducks. That was until they saw a bus full of partying seniors. They had pulled over into one of the Friendly restaurants for their afternoon tea and dessert. They always went to the same restaurant every time they went to Mystic. The bus said it was from one of the nursing homes from Newport._

 _Elizabeth went to the person in charge of the seniors. "Sir, I know that you don't know who I am but my husband, best friend and I are in terrible trouble. We need to get back to Newport before some bad people find us. I had to send my kids back home and didn't even make it to the aquarium. We are on vacation when we ran into the bad element if you understand what I mean. They are outside somewhere looking for us. I pray that you will give us refuge until you get back to your nursing home and then we will make it back to our house."_

 _The older man could see that she was telling the truth and then Jason offered to pay for everyone's treat and to pay for the gas to get back there. Everyone wanted to be able to help the three strangers and it made Elizabeth about to weep._

 _"It must be that damn cell phone. We would do that ourselves and we didn't even think that they would do that. We need to destroy that phone and find a new place to stay." Everyone agreed. Elizabeth started looking for somewhere to stay for a few days. Then they could try to figure out what to do next._

 _The seniors on the bus were so sweet and they felt so loved. The stories that they were telling about the bad element in Rhode Island made them feel like they were their angels on earth._

 _Jason gave them some more money so they could go to the casino the next week. It was joking with the ladies to bet on red at least once for him. When the man in charge saw the name on the check and saw the amount of money he had given them, he realized that Jason was their angel on earth. The senior citizens' home was falling apart on them and the money that Jason gave them was more than enough to fix it up._

 _"Mr. Morgan, how can I thank you for this donation. We all appreciate everything that you have done for us. The money was something that we all prayed on and you made it come true."_

 _"You made my prayers come true when you took three strangers back to Newport who were scared to death of some very bad people. My wife is pregnant and these people chasing us want to kill my wife and my unborn child."_

 _"My daughter is a realtor out of Narragansett. She can find you a place to rent for a few days or weeks. Here is her number and address. I will call you a cab. I really appreciate everything you have done for me and my charges. I will pray for the three of you."_

 _The cab showed up and the cab took them to the realtor's office. His daughter had already found them a cute two-bedroom house on the beach. She also got them a vehicle for them to use. They took the car and went and packed everything up and threw the phone into the ocean. They had everything and went to the house that they rented._

 _When they pulled up to the house, it looked like a smaller version of the house they were going to rent on the cape. Elizabeth looked at the house and started to laugh. She couldn't believe it._

 _They brought everything inside and then called up Francis. "We are in the air and will be landing in about an hour. The boys are upset because they are worried about you. Your mom is keeping them as calm as can be expected. What the hell happened?"_

 _"We forgot about that damn cell phone. They were able to track us down. We found this senior's bus going back to Newport and got a ride home. Then the man that is in charge of the seniors was able to get us a new realtor who is his daughter to rent us a new place and got us a vehicle. The kicker is the house looks just like the one in our dreams but smaller and also on the beach but in Narragansett not the cape. Irony at its finest. We have all of our belongings and will be sending your stuff tomorrow. We threw the phone into the Atlantic Ocean. Pray for us. Thank you for taking great care of my mother and my boys."_

That is when both Elizabeth and Jason woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have been thinking of making this like a "Groundhog's Day dream". The only way that they can get their lives back together is to make sure everything is perfect. I hope you are enjoying the ride. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC.

Johnny had woken up too at the same time that Elizabeth and Jason did. They realized that they needed to get another place and to send his mother and their sons home. "Francis, can you take my mother and sons to the airstrip. I don't think that it is safe for them anymore and we need to figure out a way to fix our problem. I trust that you can make it safely home and keep an eye out for them until this problem is resolved."

Monica could see by the looks on Jason's face that she was going home early. She had packed her bags already just in case. She felt a little unnerved at the zoo the day before but thought it was just a coincidence. She went over to her grandsons and asked if they had finished packing.

"Mom. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. Can you please come home with us? I know that dad and Johnny are strong and can fight off the bad guys but you are our mom and Cam and I are worried about you. Please come home with us."

"Jake, I promise you that I will take good care of myself and your little brother or sister. This problem that is hanging over us is my fault and I won't be able to relax until it is taken care of. This man and his grandsons are after me for something that happened a long time before you were born or even I was born. I could tell you a story about it but you will have nightmares. The only thing that I can tell you is that your father and Johnny will protect me with their lives."

"Mom, can you tell me a little bit about the story? I promise not to get scared. I know grandma wants to know too. So does Cam."

"I am not sure exactly how to tell you this because you might not believe in what I am going to tell you about. Your father and I have loved each other since before we were even born. We have been falling in love with each other in different life times. The last life time I was going to college with my older sister and I was engaged to your father. My family was wealthy, Irish and Catholic. It was the early 60's and John Kennedy was the president then. My family and your father's family were friends with the Kennedys.

My parents were staying on the cape right down the road from the Kennedy Compound. My older sister knew your dad when they were both in elementary school. She had a crush on him but he didn't even know she existed. Sheena, my older sister and your dad dated for a while in high school. We started dating later on after they graduated. Sheena never did tell me that she was still in love with Sean. Then Sean asked me to marry him. I said yes. My sister was not happy about it and everyone knew at the campus except your dad and me.

Your dad picked us up and took us to the cape. Sheena had a boyfriend who my father would not approve. He was Italian and from Rhode Island. He was also in the mob or that is what he told anyone. We hung out at the Kennedy Compound for a while and then we went down to the house that my parents had rented for the weekend.

Sheena was getting drunk with her boyfriend. She came into the house and started a fight with me. Then she told my mother, Sean and myself that she was still in love with Sean. I was upset and walked outside by the water. I didn't realize that Tony; Sheena's drunk boyfriend was following me. Sheena had paid him to kill me and make it look like an accident so she and your father would be together. Tony hurt me and that is when Sean turned up. Tony pulled out a gun and I stood in between the two of them. He shot me and your father held me knowing that he was also going to get killed.

The man, Tony was never arrested for our murders and now he wants to do it all over again. It is hard to explain but it seems to be part of our dreams. We both dream about our past lives at the same time. I could start one of the dreams and then your father could go on from there. It is our connection and how we know that we are made for each other. I don't want to upset you but that is what we are fighting against. We are fighting not only for ourselves but for our whole family. I want you to know that is why I need to stay here with your dad and Johnny."

Jake and Cam ran over to their mother and hugged her. "We believe you and love you, mom." Monica just looked at Elizabeth and then looked at Jason and realized that she wasn't joking.

"Mom, he would have been taken care of a long time ago if we knew his last name. Right now, he is going by Smith but that has to be fake. We have found one of his grandsons and Johnny took care of him and so that is why Johnny is staying. We don't want this crazy old man to follow us back home. I don't want any more people getting hurt or worse."

Francis got the boys and Monica and took off to the airstrip.

I wonder if the nursing home is real and if they really need our help. Elizabeth looked up the nursing home and found out it was real. Jason sent the owner a check to help fix it out. He then found another place for them to stay at in Narragansett. The house was the same as the dream. They moved there and had also changed vehicles. They didn't want to be sitting ducks but they also didn't want to make it too easy for them.

The three of them tried finding the old man, Tony. They checked the history and saw a couple of things that looked like it could be him. The man's address was in Hyannis Port. It was a good lead. They drove to the cape and found the house. Jason saw a couple of the grandsons outside of the house. When Jason saw Patrick, he remembered seeing him at the zoo. He knew that they were at the right house. The problem was now what were they going to do. It is hard enough to prove a murder, but for one that happened in the sixties, it was going to be real hard. Their case was still open. Jason just wanted some closure so he could go back home and start his life again.

Patrick saw the car that they were in and went out to investigate it. He saw who was in the vehicle and went to get the others. Johnny shot and killed him before he hit the ground. Then Johnny put him in the back seat of the SUV and then took him into the woods and buried him. They took his wallet but left the cell.

Now there were down to two grandsons and the grandfather. The odds were pretty good that they could take care of them now but how to do that without getting caught. They went to stay at the house they rented on the cape. It was just the three of them so they only needed one house. They kept the house that her parents had rented out.

Elizabeth felt like she was being pulled into the past but this time she was ready for it. The three of them went to market that was in between the old man's place and the house they were staying in.

She could feel him before she even saw him. When he saw Elizabeth, he couldn't control himself. He went right after her. "You killed two of my grandsons. You are going to pay for that, bitch!"

"It is only fair since what you did to me and my fiancé at the time. Although when you are gone I will feel much better." Tony, grabbed a hold of Elizabeth and started to choke her. Jason saw what was happening and ran after the old man. Elizabeth caught her breath and she wanted to scream but couldn't. Johnny took her outside and they got in the vehicle and waited for Jason. Jason finished up buying the supplies and headed over to the vehicle.

The old man and his two grandsons just stared at the three of them. They knew what had happened and wanted to get revenge on the Elizabeth, Jason and Johnny. Right now it was a stalemate but Jason wanted to take care of this situation more than anything that he had ever done for Sonny in the past.

This was something that he wished he could have taken care of before but he was too upset to think about anything but his fiancé had just been murdered. Johnny understood that this was something he had to do and he wanted to make sure that Elizabeth and Jason had closure.

They waited two nights and there were no dreams during that time. Elizabeth was feeling restless and needed to go for a walk. She went to the beach and saw a shooting star. She wished on the shooting star that Emily would come to speak to her and give her the news she wanted to hear.

What she heard was Emily whisper, be careful and everything will be alright. I love you and my big brother. He is close by. I know that you can do it.

She turned around and saw the old man. He was alone and he seemed really sure about himself. "I see that you had to go off walking by yourself again. Don't you know that it is dangerous to do that here of all places. It does seem kind of like fate had its hand and bringing you back here. My grandsons are getting drunk because of what you and your friends have done to two of my grandsons. At least we will be able to bury one of them."

"I think it will be you and your other two grandsons that join them. I am not afraid of you. My husband will see you out here and kill you. He has been waiting for a very long time. Fifty years seems like a short time to some but to others it is a lifetime ago. My children are safe at home waiting for us and I promised them that I would come back to them. I was young and innocent before but I am not now. I have been hurt before and I always come out on top."

Tony grabbed Elizabeth and injected her with something to knock her out. He brought her back to the same part of the beach that he had before and he was looking forward to having her all to himself.

He laid her out and knew it would be a little bit before she came too. He ripped her clothes off of her and just stared at the beautiful sight. He could see that she was pregnant and that give him more of a thrill. He took his time having his way with her. He just wanted to see if she was different or if she was the same as she was in her other life.

He didn't know why but he realized that they were not alone. Johnny and Jason had seen them from a distance and while she was out, they were able to get closer to them listening to what the old man was saying to her. Jason wanted to be strong for Elizabeth but he knew that she was unconscious so she didn't even realize what was going on. Johnny went to one side of the old man while Jason came up behind him. He was able to get the knife that Tony had used on them in their dreams and was able to stab him in stab and kill him with the knife that had his fingerprints on it but not theirs. The grandsons maybe a problem later but they knew if they got rid of the old man most likely the boys would forget about them.

They got Elizabeth back to the house and dressed her. Johnny made sure that their bags were packed and in the vehicle. They dropped the key off at the realty and a check for any cleaning the rental may have to do. The next thing they did was go to the nearest airstrip and they caught a ride home. They prayed that Elizabeth and the baby were alright but they couldn't stay in town waiting for someone to go after them.

The plane got to the airstrip a couple hours after they arrived by then Elizabeth was up. She was talking about Emily and seeing the old man. She looked at her clothes and realized that she had on different clothes then when she was on the beach. She looked at her husband and started to panic. They got on the plane and then Jason told her what had happened.

"I think he injected you with something to knock you out. He took you to the same part of the beach where he had killed us before. He tore off your clothes and he was trying to decide what to do to you and talking to you like you were awake. He didn't realize that Johnny and I were there till it was too late. I remembered the knife he had from the dream. I had on gloves and stabbed him with his knife and left them on the beach. Johnny and I got you, took you back to the house and packed up. Here we are now on our way home. Once we get back to Port Charles, I want them to check you out and then we will go to mom's and see our boys."

Elizabeth tried to take it all in but all she wanted to do was cry. She prayed that the old man did not hurt the baby. She was glad that he was dead but was worried about the two grandsons that were left.

"I don't think that the brothers will come after us. I think enough has happened and maybe without their crazy grandfather, they can live a normal life."

Once they landed at the airstrip, they had the SUV bring them to General Hospital. Jason brought her in and they saw Felix and Sabrina on duty. They got her into a cubicle and Jason told them that someone had kidnapped Elizabeth and injected her with something. She had found out that she is pregnant when we were in Boston. "Please check to see if she and the baby are alright. They have to be alright."

The tests that they did on Elizabeth showed that she was a strong fighter and both her and the baby were fine. Felix told Jason that he needed to let Elizabeth get some rest. Jason had called his mother and they were on their way with Jake and Cameron.

Jake and Cameron saw their parents and ran to them. They were all so happy that everyone was home safe. Elizabeth told them that the boogeyman was no more and that they could all rest easy.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the epilogue of the story. I want everyone to know that I have really enjoyed writing this story and the fact that my favorite characters get their happy ending. I don't always do that but I wanted to for this story. I do not own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.

The police found the body of the old man on the beach. It looked to them that someone was attacked and killed the man in self-defense. The cops took the body to the morgue and when his prints came back; the cops realized who was actually killed. They had been looking for this man for fifty years. He was the main suspect in about five murders of young women in the area.

The grandsons wanted to tell the police that they knew who killed their grandfather but they would have laughed at them. They also would know that they would be convicted in some of the murders so they didn't want to say anything and in fact fled the area. They had enough money to leave and go to Canada.

Meanwhile, Jason read about the old man's death. The police believe that whoever did kill him was done in self-defense. He felt better about it but didn't want to go back there and tell them what happened. There was one thing that he did want to know about and he decided to ask Spinelli for some help.

He wanted Spinelli to see if the police could connect the old man to his murder back in the sixties. The police did believe that "Tony" was responsible for the murders of the young woman and her fiancée. There were seven cases that were tied to the old man and now the cases were finally closed. They did find the body of one of his grandsons and they knew that he was responsible for a few of the deaths that had just been closed with his grandfather.

Spinelli told Jason this bit of news and so now the past has been put to rest and now they could face their future. Jason asked Spinelli if he wanted to move back to Port Charles and he nicely declined but he was available anytime that he was needed.

Elizabeth spent the night in the hospital so they could make sure that the medication that had been injected in her was completely and that her and the baby was fine. Dr. Lee gave her friend a clean bill of health and that made things so much better. It was amazing how quickly Elizabeth had found out that she was expecting. They figured it was when they had just got married in Hawaii. So their baby was due in March.

They already knew that she was a girl and they were going to name her Lila Rose. But then Elizabeth got to thinking that Emily had to be a part of that name too. So her name was going to be Lila Emily-Rose Quartermaine. It just seemed the right name for her because of Emily watching over them while they were in Boston.

The dreams had finally ended and so Jason knew that everything was going to be finally coming together. They started their flipping homes business and their first home was their home. Elizabeth found out quickly that she was great at interior design. The boys were happy to be together.

Lucky had brought Aiden home but Kelly was too far along to make the return trip. Aiden was full of stories of his time with his father and step-mother in Ireland. Aiden found out that Lucky and Kelly were having a son. So he was getting another brother.

Danny had done a lot of bonding with Alexis and was having a hard time adjusting to being with Jason and Elizabeth. They decided that therapy was needed for the whole family. They had individual therapy and group therapy for the whole family together. The group therapy was something that really helped Danny bond with his father, step-mother and brothers.

Danny had time with his grandmother Alexis and grandmother Monica. He loved them but realized that he loved living with his dad, Lizzie and his brothers. They were all excited when Elizabeth was finally able to tell them that she was having a sister to all her brothers.

Jake and Cameron realized how lucky they were to still have their parents. Jake was very close to his mother and when his little sister was born, it was so beautiful to him. He loved his little sister and called her, Emmy after his aunt that passed away.

She was so tiny but her heart was so big. She had big blue eyes and crazy curly blond hair. She knew that her daughter came back to them again. Lila was back in their lives.

 _ **One year later.**_

They moved into their new house and there was plenty of room for everyone to have their own space. Jake, Cameron, Aiden and Danny were in the middle of another battle over who got to hold their little sister. Jake spoiled his sister, Emmy. She had a hold on all of their hearts.

Jason was one of the top flippers in the state of New York. They had flipped homes from Port Charles down to Long Island. The ones on Long Island were actually some of the best flips because Elizabeth was really able to use her interior design skills. They made a lot of money doing what they did best. The security systems part of the construction was one of the main reasons why Jason was always busy. He helped out not only home owners but also a lot of companies. They had grown and were branching out to different parts of the state.

Francis and Johnny were having a blast watching Jason and Elizabeth blossom with their success. Johnny knew that Jason was where he was supposed to be and not still be the enforcer that he was before for Sonny.

Sam was going to be in prison for at least ten more years. Danny would be grown by the time she was out of there. Alexis did go to see her and she brought Sam photos of Danny and his brothers and sister. She told Sam how well he was doing and that he loved her. Jason had allowed Sam to call Danny up once a month. Danny looked forward to talking to his mother. He told her about school and what he was doing with his brothers and his baby sister.

Jason had told Sam that when Danny was a little older that he would take him to see her. He wanted Danny to see his mother but he also wanted Sam to understand that he wasn't waiting for her and that they didn't have a future.

Elizabeth had her flips in different design magazines. The women in Long Island wanted her services for their homes and she had gone to their homes to redecorate their homes. She made a name for herself there on the island and also because of that in the city. New York City had a lot of talent but Elizabeth was able to put a special spin into it. She always made a signature painting for their home. That way, there was always a part of her in every place that she worked in.

 _ **Five years later.**_

The boys were busy with high school and middle school. Elizabeth had decided to scale back her interior design business and just stick close to home. She did have great friends who also worked for her and they worked in all different parts of the country. She wasn't able to do a signature painting for every place she decorated because of the demand. The work that she did was a top seller for her business but there were certain clients that had made her famous and so she did do some of the paintings and they were auctioned off and it went to her favorite charity.

She had started a charity that helped women of all ages. There were different parts of the charity and there were always advisers around to help them any way that they could. One of the areas was for abused women both physically and mentally. There was an area for women who were raped whether it was by someone they knew and loved or by someone who just saw an opportunity and took it.

She hoped that everyone who went there could find the love and happiness that she had found with Jason. She knew that if it was not for their love that she would not be alive that day to see her children grow up.

Jason was very proud of everything that Elizabeth had accomplished. Spinelli was able to find the last two grandsons and they were no longer a problem. Sam was going to be getting out soon but she knew that she could not touch what Elizabeth and Jason had shared. She was able to see her son, Danny once a month. She was able to talk to him every week and she knew that Danny loved her but he felt more at home with his father and Lizzie.

Lila had started school and she was a riot. Everyone loved her and she especially loved hearing the stories that her parents told her about Hawaii. They went there a couple times a year and was able to show Lila where she had lived in a previous life. The family was the only ones that knew about their past lives and even though, Elizabeth thought about writing about it, she decided that too many bad things could happen if it got out.

Monica had moved to one of the homes that Jason had purchased in Hawaii. She loved it there and fell in love with her surfing instructor. Alexis had divorced Julian and found her way to her best friend, Jax and the two of them got married. Molly and TJ had married and moved to Maine, where Molly wrote romance novels. She was a very respected author there and TJ was a football coach for the local high school.

Kristina and Ethan got back together and were living in Australia. Ethan stopped doing his cons and they owned a surf shop on the beach. Jax had helped them set it up and that is how Jax got back involved with Alexis.

Lucky and Kelly had two more children. They still lived in Ireland and owned a pub there that they sang at nightly. Aiden spent every summer there and planned on going to college near where his father lived.

Cameron was about to graduate high school and he was going to go to UCLA and join Emma and Spencer. The three of them were still close and still fighting over Emma. Jake wanted to stay close to home and go to college at PCU. He wanted to keep an eye on his brothers and sister. He also wanted to go work with his father. He worked part time to save up for his first car and then his first motorcycle.

Jake had written all the stories that his parents had told him and decided to make a book about it. His parents were that happy but because he was making it a work of fiction and a true life thing then they decided that it would be okay. He was still in high school and it became a number one seller.


End file.
